Little Thing Called Life
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: Because the show doesn't show every little detail, and that's what we want isn't it? All the little snapshots of that little thing we like to call life. Drabble series. Romance, action, angst, humor, it's all in here. AU and Canon. DxS and others. Rated for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Because I went from having absolutely no free time to that being all I have... And this helps when I have writer's block...

If you see one you want me to expand on, and you have an idea on how I can expand on it, tell me, and I might just write it out for you. =]

If you have a word for me to use, in a drabble not a full blown story, send it to me. I'll see what I can come up with!

You'll probably be getting these about once every week, or maybe twice depending on life and what it throws at me. =] I'll be going to about a thousand words, or twenty drabbles, or I might just give you a one shot that's a thousand words long... I don't know... ANYWAY, I'm topping out at a thousand, or twenty drabbles. That's my limit on these chapters.

* * *

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Doubled

His mom looked at her, saw her, but didn't really get the fact that this was her son, doubled, until the girl changed back and opened her baby blue eyes.

* * *

Real

The dream. It had only been a dream. He looked around at his pale blue walls and out his window to see the Nasty Burger sign glowing cheerfully in the distance. The smoke, the fire, the screams, it had all been a dream. This, the cool night and pale blue walls, was real.

* * *

Forcing

She scowled, a dark look on her normally smiling face, and held out the article; Sam was _going _to wear this dress, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

Reception

He looked around himself, eyes widening at the flash of cameras, and gave a soft smile. As long as they weren't pinning him as Public Enemy Number One, he could deal with this kind of reception.

* * *

Think

He struggled against the glowing metal, wrists already raw and bleeding from his previous attempts to escape. He looked around, green eyes lighting up the area around him as he examined the only place he'd ever truly felt trapped. But he could lose hope, he could get out of here, all he had to do was think.

* * *

Basic

She watched as he let loose a flurry of ecto-charged ice shards, impaling the target in front of him and watching as it was burned by the green tinted icicles. They had stopped truly testing stuff like flight months ago, he needed more time to work on powers like this, and flight was, like he had said, basic.

* * *

Possible

Every test had told her he shouldn't have existed, and every experiment said he was a lie. He watched as his mom scowled from where she stood by the computer, reading the latest test result. He shuddered as his mom, his _mom,_ turned her glare his way and spat, "How are you even possible?"

* * *

Safe

He tightened his arms around the smaller girl in his arms, whispering soothing words into her snowy hair as she trembled against him. He rubbed calming circles over her back, hoping to soothe her shaking, and told her over and over that it was okay. It was okay, Vlad would never touch her again, and they were finally, _finally, _safe.

* * *

Telling

He took a deep breath, stealing a glance at his sister who was giving him an encouraging look, and looked back up at his parents. Their excited, expectant expressions were good, or bad, depending on how they took this. He bit his lip, shuffling his feet as he stalled for even more time. He tried not to look at them as he said it, "Mom, Dad, I'm Danny Phantom."

* * *

Broken

His eyes were a dull green, no sparkle or light lighting up his previously lively eyes. He looked up at the agent with those dead eyes, no emotion on his face, and didn't even struggle against the bonds around his wrists and ankles. He just stared at the man in white, if he could really be called a man; his only movement was to flinch when the man smiled. The man smiled because they had finally, after everything they had tried, finally found a way to get through. Phantom was broken. The GiW agent smiled a little more.

* * *

Identified

He backed up as the blond in front of him advanced, the blue eyes boring into his were wide and scared and utterly surprised. He knew in that moment, the wide eyed stare holding him in place, he had been identified. By Dash of all people.

* * *

Formal

He wasn't used to formal wear, he was used to a hazmat suit, and his tux had never felt more foreign on him than when he had to change back into it from being Phantom.

* * *

Simplified

Mom and Dad had always had a more simplified way of looking at things. Everything was black and white to them, good and evil, but I looked out at my city and couldn't help but love all the shades of grey.

* * *

Camp

She looked out the window of the school bus, clutching her suit case in her hands, and watched as the wilderness flew by. She smiled, looking at all the trees, the animals, the nature, and couldn't wait to get to camp. Even if her best friends said they would hate it.

* * *

Ruined

Sam laughed, Tucker snickered, and I groaned as I looked down at my shirt. It was scorched, stained, ripped, and completely ruined. And I was somehow supposed to make it past my mom wearing it.

* * *

Familiar

In his world that constantly changed he needed something familiar. He needed something that would never change. He needed a constant. And, as he looked into her violet eyes that were so filled with warmth that they scorched, he knew he had found it. She was his constant, his something familiar.

* * *

Elite

He looked at his friends, at the determination and loyalty in their eyes, and sent them a smile before he took off. He looked down from the sky saw them below him, riding along the streets in the dark as if they had for years, like they had trained for this. He watched their movements, listened to the playful seriousness as the radios flickered to life, and thought that he had the best team in the world. His team was nothing short of elite.

* * *

Access

As mayor he had access to all kinds of things. The city's money and files, legal documents, all the boring stuff, but there was one thing he was glad he had gained access to, and that was the press. He had a best friend he needed to clear.

* * *

Sphere

There were few things more beautiful than the moon. The glowing pale white sphere held an unearthly beauty, and many knew they would never truly find anything like it, but Danny took a look into Sam's violet eyes and knew he found something the moon couldn't hold a candle to.

* * *

Equal

After bobbing back home, clutching at wounds and wincing as air hit his numerous cuts and scrapes, Vlad had to admit that Daniel was finally an equal.

* * *

Bungee

He smiled as air whipped around him, through him, as he fell towards the ground. He twisted, allowing him to fall face first towards the dry ground. He went intangible, plowing through the ground and then flying back up into the air once more, just to do it again.

Looking down from almost a mile above the cliff, he knew that bungee jumping had nothing on this.

* * *

ANNNNNNND, what do you think? Any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Because I haven't really been all that busy, and all the feedback has been absolutely amazing.

I really want to thanks everyone who sent in suggestions, and I tried to use the ones I got.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't own it. Except for Sounds in the Dark, which is actually mine. (And enough of my shameless plugging)

* * *

Understood

She looked at him as he fought the Lunch Lady, watched as he became more graceful, more confident. She smiled when he came back to her, grinning and victorious, and she understood something right then. She understood that her life, his life, _their lives,_ would never be the same.

* * *

Elegant

Her mother had always wanted her to be elegant, to have grace, but she had always said she didn't want it. She'd always told everyone that she didn't need elegance or grace or beauty or any of those other things that the other girls worried about, but now, standing in front of the mirror in her flowing white gown, she felt all those things, and the tears in her mother's eyes said that she knew she was feeling them too.

* * *

Neglect

She knew her parents had their quirks, and she'd be the first one to admit that her mom and she didn't get along too well, but at least they noticed her.

Honestly, how can't you notice your child is half dead?

* * *

Unforgiving

Of all of his enemies, he dreaded seeing Vlad the most. Of all his enemies, Vlad fought the cruelest. It was Vlad that knocked down his self-esteem, it was Vlad that put the worst marks on his skin, and it was Vlad who made the biggest hits to his reputation. Of all his enemies, Vlad was the most unforgiving.

* * *

Uncertain (Kinda a prequel to Telling)

He stood in front of them, hands shaking, and squared his shoulders. He'd run this over and over in his mind until he had completely destroyed the possibility that they wouldn't accept him. Still, even after all that preparation, with their curious faces in front of him and only the truth on his side, he was uncertain.

* * *

Tunnel

He didn't like echoes anymore; they reminded him to much of his new ghostly power. So when he came upon the tunnel that reminded him more of a straight stretch road, with only a small light at the end, he made sure he kept his mouth shut. He learned he didn't like tunnel's either.

* * *

Morbid

His best friend was Goth, and his other best friend was half dead; if that wasn't a good reason to be morbid sometimes, he didn't know what was.

* * *

Enough

They didn't understand what they meant to him. She didn't get that her smile kept him going. He didn't get that his jokes were what kept him from giving up. They didn't get that they were his world. Sam and Tucker didn't know how much they meant to him, but he knew, and that was enough for him.

* * *

Once

Once, he had been normal. Once, he had been lazy. Once, he had just been a boy. Once, girls like Sam wouldn't really give him the time of day. But now, it wasn't once, now he was far from normal. Now he was the farthest thing from lazy. Now he was a hero. Now he had Sam.

He doesn't think he'd ever like to go back to that once upon a time.

* * *

Boom

He felt the metal hand hit him hard in the chest and he flew backward, hitting the tree behind him hard enough to jar him. He looked up to see Skulker's smiling, metal face and when the boom went off he didn't even hear it.

* * *

Green

Everyone knew she loved his baby blue eyes, everyone knew she loved Fenton, but only a handful knew she could spend all day staring into his neon green eyes, only a handful knew she also loved Phantom, but she knew it was more than that. It was more than just blue eyes and black hair or green eyes and white hair. It didn't matter to her which one he was, she just loved _Danny._

* * *

Walk, Run, Fly (I'm pretty sure you meant for me to pick just one… But I'm not… =])

The little blue eyed girl looked down at him through laughing eyes, and he just smiled and reached up to pluck her from the air. She had her mother's face and her independent, strong spirit, and it didn't surprise him at all to find her floating by the ceiling above her crib.

He'd always heard you had to walk before you could run, but why couldn't you fly before either of them?

* * *

There (Spoiler for my Sounds in the Dark)

Ever since the accident, he'd never even thought about the there, the then. It was always here and now with him, at all moments of the day. He didn't really realize how bad he was at looking ahead until Skulker had his dad and he had to think about the there and the then. He had to think about that particular there and then because honestly didn't think he could handle it if his planning failed.

* * *

Downstairs

His favorite part of the house was upstairs. He told everyone that is was because he could see the stars from the Ops Center, or that he could see more of the city from his window, or that he felt so much more comfortable in his own room, but he lied to them all. Only a few people knew that he liked the upstairs more because downstairs was the lab, downstairs was the truth.

* * *

Swing

He watched the pendulum for a full minute, watching as it moved. Back and forth, back and forth.

Something about it was soothing, calming, so he watched it some more. He didn't realize how late it was or how tired he felt until he was already asleep, lulled by the swinging of the pendulum.

* * *

Pen

It all started with a pen. His happiness, his life, his death, and even his ghostly obsession had all started with a pen. She'd laid it in his hand, kissed him on the lips, and smiled before she'd left, and he'd never wanted to let go of her pen, but it too lost its life in that fire.

So he remembered her through the knowledge he helped her spread, and he helped spread it with the keyboard that would never measure up to her pen.

* * *

Like them? Hate them? Got a good suggestion?

Are you guys opposed to crossovers? I mean, I've had an idea or two, and I just wanted your input!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I have so much free time at the moment it's scary. Scary. I'm afraid it's just going to disappear or something...

I tried to at least get one by each of the people of gave suggestions. And I want to send a huge thanks to all of you who reviewed/ gave suggestions.

* * *

Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't know it.

* * *

Toothpaste

She looked into his green eyes right before she closed hers, and leaned forward. She felt sparks light up her body as his lips met hers, and he could feel her smile. Without dropping her smile she probed with her tongue, sighing when he let her in with as much passion as she felt. His lips were soft and even though she could smell the sweat and the grime, he tasted like toothpaste.

* * *

Glitter

"Yes," she whispered, "yes yes yes yes yes yes yes."

She threw herself at him, pushing her lips against his with an enthusiasm that almost sent them tumbling off the hillside. He responded with as much passion and he couldn't help but smile against her lips. When she pulled back barely an inch from his face, he noticed her eyes were glittering brighter than the ring on her left hand.

* * *

Want v Need

It wasn't that he didn't want her, and it wasn't that he didn't want to have her beside him for forever, but seeing that burn marring her skin, he knew that she needed to leave. It wasn't that he didn't need her; it was that he was the last thing she needed.

It would break him, but it might just save her.

* * *

Almost

She smiled as her shoulder blades hit the wall behind her and her hands slid into his hair. She grinned as his lips met hers and his tongue danced with hers. She sighed as his lips started wandering around her face. She groaned as his hands slid under her shirt and she pulled his lips back to hers. She enjoyed herself all the way until his hands started wandering downward.

The she frowned, glaring at him, and pushed him away from her as she fixed her hair with on hand. She'd let them almost get there, almost, but she fixed her clothes as she walked away and left him there with only an almost.

Even though she was the queen of the school and everyone thought she was giving everything, she'd never give that. She'd give almost everything, but she's not giving that away freely.

* * *

Compatible

She's so intelligent its mind blowing. He's so caring it warms you to the very core.

She thinks he's the sweetest man she's ever met. He knows she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

Their friends say that they're not good for each other, but they know that they're not good for anyone else.

She studies the abnormal for the study of the thing. He studies ghosts to save the world from the spectral evils.

She thinks he's noble. He thinks she's amazing.

Vlad doesn't think he can stand it, but they know that they're in love.

* * *

Candle

When I had suggested a romantic night, this was definitely not what I had in mind. I'd pictured candles and white table cloths and fancy clothes. I'd never pictured being out here in the middle of nowhere, sitting on logs, and holding hands beside the warmest fire I'd ever felt.

Seeing the way the she looked with the firelight reflecting off her face, my image couldn't hold a candle to this.

* * *

Essay

"Man, what are you doing?"

"Homework."

"That sure looks like homework to me…"

"Shut up Tucker.

"The last time I checked, dude, an essay didn't consisted of your symbol or Sam's initials."

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I thought I told you to shut up, Tuck."

"Lancer's going to be absolutely _amazed _by your artistic talent."

"Tucker, so help me-"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

* * *

Gun

He had never really thought of them as guns, not in the literal sense. Sure, they looked like guns, they fired like guns, but they weren't really guns. They were blasters, shooting large amounts of energy, they weren't actually guns.

It took a piece of rounded metal, a jagged bullet wound, and his sharp-shooter mom a minute to show him how wrong he was.

* * *

Darkness

Most darkness was sharp. It hurt. It closed in on you. You felt trapped by it. The lack of light hurt your eyes and made your nerves jump and twitch. You know you'll never get used to it, but if her eyes are there and you can see them in the dark, it won't really be as bad.

* * *

Scientifically

"I mean, what if they don't believe me?"

"Well, speaking scientifically, you shouldn't exist."

"You're not helping, Jazz."

"Sorry, you know it's true though."

"I asked about it, didn't I?"

"True."

* * *

Fifteen

He frowned as he looked at his marked off calendar, finger pressed against March 17th. He'd be alive fifteen years that day, and he'd be dead one.

* * *

Realization

It was _so obvious_ he didn't understand why he didn't see it earlier. They had the same injuries, the same voice, and the same face. He'd seen his son's face more times than he could count, and he'd hunted Phantom's.

He never knew until now that they were one and the same.

* * *

Cover

He glared at Tucker as Tucker snickered, sighing as he looked in the mirror.

"Sam… I don't think it's working."

She leaned back, taking her powder covered brush with her. "Yeah, me neither."

He shook his head, dunking his black eye under the water and wondering why they had thought it was a good idea to try and cover it in Sam's make up.

* * *

Smoke

He watched someone pull a cigarette to their lips and take a long breathe and shook his head when they offered him one. He was around too much smoke as it was to want it.

* * *

Strong

He'd met strong people in his odd half-life, there was no doubt, but she was the strongest. She'd been by his side when he'd given up, when he'd been beaten, when he'd done something stupid, and when in all honesty, he was the last person to deserve her. Yes, now her closed eyes were leaking tears and her mind was replaying an image no one could pull her away from, but no matter what, Sam would always be the strongest person he'd ever met.

* * *

A/N- I don't know about some of these, but you tell me what you think about them. Any favorites? Hate any of them? Have any suggestions for expanding or other drabbles?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- The last one had an awful lot of romance in it didn't it? Sorry if you didn't exactly like it, but I was in the mood. Sorry!

I want to give a huge thanks to all the people who have read and especially if you've reviewed. You guys are amazing. Really, you are. =]

* * *

If you recognize it, it ain't mine. (Except for Hindsight is Always Twenty-Twenty, which is actually mine)

* * *

Yearbook

"Um... Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you aware this was in here?"

"What was in where?"

"This picture-"

"When the heck was that taken!?"

"When was what taken, guys?"

"Sam!"

* * *

Legal

There was a video he'd found in Vlad's library, and it explained so much it was scary. How he got his millions, how he founded a company, how he managed to get where he was today, it was all in there.

It showed that, in the loosest description, Vlad was everything but legal.

* * *

Middle School

He'd always been normal in middle school. He'd always been in the shadows in middle school. He'd never been anything really special back then, in middle school.

Well, he'd always heard high school changed people.

* * *

Unexpected

Ghost attacks were things people thought unexpected, but I've learned that the only things that are truly unexpected are pop quizzes.

* * *

Shows

He'd watched Superman and Batman growing up as a kid. He'd watched those superheroes win every time and eventually get the girl. Those heroes never seemed to fail quite like he did, they never seemed to waver like he did.

Sam just smiled and said he was just as good as they were; he didn't have it edited out for a show. She said it made him more human, more real, and better than any of those shows.

* * *

Rose

Dark red, bright pink, peach, orange, lavender, and yellow.

Normally she didn't like a whole lot of color, especially these bright and pastel colors, but she put her nose to the petals and inhaled deeply.

Beauty, admiration, appreciation, desire, love, and friendship.

She smiled, looking up into his bright blue eyes and saw that these told her what he couldn't. She reached up on her toes and kissed him, and told him silently that she felt those things too.

* * *

400 Miles

It was over 400 miles from Vlad's to Amity Park, and he knew he wasn't the only one glad to see the metal Ops Center in the distance. Jazz looked like she could dance.

* * *

Colors

He felt his body hit the ground, felt the back of his head snap against the breaking pavement. If he had been able to hear them, he would have heard the screams calling his name. If he could have seen them, he would have noticed their faces in front of him.

But he couldn't, and all he saw was colors.

* * *

Bucket

He'd been beaten, electrocuted, burnt, scrapped, hit, kicked, and half-killed, but sickness still left him with tissues and a bucket beside his bed.

* * *

Blue

He flew upward, breaking through the cloud cover to gaze down at his city. He spun in the air, seeing everything at once, and felt content for the first time in a long time.

The sky was his home just as much as FentonWorks was. The sky was his territory, his safe haven, his place to think. The sky was where he felt truly free. It was beautiful and open and all his.

To him, it was so much more than just blue.

* * *

Sleep

He'd been awake for fifty-six hours. Straight.

Sam told him he was going to run himself into exhaustion, and Tucker told him to skip and just go home to rest. He said no, the rest of the world didn't know that he needed rest, and he had an act to play. He told them the questions from his parents would be worse than being a little tired.

It wasn't until he passed out standing in class that he realized he needed sleep just like everyone else.

* * *

Weight

He knew that he'd gained muscle in the past couple years, he could see that. Sam smiled when she saw it, his shirts had gotten just a tad bit tighter, girls had noticed, but his weight lied to him. He knew there was a side effect to this ghost thing.

He knew there was no way he could be built that way and only weigh seventy pounds.

* * *

You

"Danny, I don't get what you're saying." Sam said, confused and smiling at the same time.

"I'm trying to explain it, and it's not working." I replied, smiling at her as I thought.

"I don't see why not." She muttered, shaking her head.

"You're just," Beautiful, hilarious, smart, amazing, strong, gorgeous, and much else, "you."

She cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at me.

I lean forward, pressing our lips together before leaning back. "It means you're perfect."

* * *

First Meeting(Spoilers to Hindsight is Always Twenty-Twenty)

He felt power surge through his body, and he let his emotions be the fuel. All of his anger, all of his sadness, all of his need for justice, it went into that wail. He felt a tremor rattle his body, watched the ghost in front of him disappear into nothing, and cut off.

It hurt to think, to believe.

It might have been the first time Danny had met the ghost, but after what had happened, he knew it would be the last.

* * *

Phone

His mom glared at him, shaking her head as he emptied his pocket. Pieces of glass, fragments of plastic, random, broken buttons. His mom never said a word, but her eyes never left his face. He wanted to cower back, give her the real reason this was happening, and hope and pray she'd believe him, but he knew he couldn't do that. He'd have to settle for his "I fell on it," excuse even though his lightened weight wouldn't actually break much of anything. He knew she didn't believe it, and he knew she didn't like it.

It was, after all, the fifth phone he'd broke this month.

* * *

Teamwork

There was nothing he enjoyed more than this. There was nothing more thrilling that working with Sam and Tucker.

He smiled as Tucker hacked Technus's system, breaking him down from the inside, and watched as Sam cocked the bazooka on her shoulder. He went in after that first shot to really beat him, breaking his armor and electrical body and leaving him just a blob of electrical ecto-particals. He sucked the floating blob into the silver thermos and ignored it as Technus screamed out his plans for revenge.

No, there was nothing else better than his team and what resulted in their teamwork.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked these!

If you have any suggestions, or things you hate, or things you want to see, or things you think should be expanded on and how, tell me! I'll try to get to all of them!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'm really sorry this is so late, but I was incredibly busy this week and I didn't get this done until like, today.

I want to thank everyone that's given me suggestions and reviews, and even if you just clicked on the link, thank you too. =]

* * *

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Glory

He doesn't do it for the glory. He doesn't do it so people would love him. He doesn't do it for the fan girls. He doesn't do it for the press. He doesn't even really care about the glory of the thing.

He does it for the people who look at him after he's saved them with that look of pure gratitude. He does it for the kids in the town that deserve to grow up feeling safe. He does it because he can and it's fault anyway, so why not try to make it right?

He doesn't do it for the glory. He does it because it's right.

* * *

Beast

It hurt him to do it, it really did. It tore at his insides and shattered his heart. It didn't even hurt them, but it was truth of the thing, because it didn't hurt as badly as he knew it should.

He shouldn't have done it, he knows that. He should have thought for a moment before he'd attacked, before he'd shot at them. He should have thought about the repercussions more before he did it.

Because wasn't the guilt supposed to worse than the anxiety to get home when you've attacked your _parents?_

He strokes the sleeping, glowing puppy in his lap and sighs. How they thought he was a beast was a mystery to him.

It was worth it, he decided, because even though he normally protects humans against ghosts, what's to say he can't protect the ghosts form the humans?

* * *

White

Sam hadn't ever been truly scared of Danny until today. She'd never had a reason to be.

She'd been scared for him, terrified for his life and his well-being. She's desperately trying to help him through things she knew she couldn't. She's been afraid for him, but never of him.

Until now.

She's clutching her arm now, crimson seeping through her fingers over the cut that extends from shoulder to elbow, and watches him carefully.

He always holds back so much when he fights, not truly beating them, only detaining. He's not today. Something about the cut had enraged him, even though he knows she's been injured before. He's eyes are glowing acid green, and his aura is like brilliant white mist around him. There's something else too, that she's never seen before.

His hands, clenched into tight fists, are lit up with white flames.

She knows he's powerful, know this without a doubt, but this just proves it.

She knows there's no reason to be afraid of him, but there's that part in her that is scared for Walker, because she knows he won't hold back.

She presses her hand against her arm a little harder and watches as Walker is enveloped in white.

* * *

Symbol

Something in me snapped when I saw my symbol on his chest. It was like someone had torn out a part of me and ruined it.

My symbol was supposed to mean hope, safety. It was supposed to mean life. It does mean all that, in the past.

He'd changed it, perverted it. It meant pain now, it meant death. It meant hopelessness.

I worked _so hard _to show people that I was _good. _

He'd taken my humanity, taken my city, taken my symbol, taken my family, taken my friends, taken my _life, _and I was going to make sure I got it back.

I wore that symbol on my chest proudly, and I wasn't about to let him take it with everything else.

* * *

Rational

Her parents talk to her about it, how it's not right.

"He's _dead, _Sammy, it's just not right." Her mom tries to make her see it the way they do.

Danny hears about it, blue eyes darkening, but doesn't say anything. He gets quiet, and she knows it's his way of letting her pick on her own.

"It's not that I don't like the boy, but he's not really alive Sam. It's wrong." Her dad says, looking at her with that expression that says that even though he sides with her most of the time, he doesn't agree with this.

"It's up to you, Sam." Danny whispers, the hurt he's trying to hide clear in his voice. "If it bothers you…"

It doesn't. Not at all. That's what no one gets. The only thing that bothers her is that Danny would honestly think she'd leave just because of her parents.

Tucker hears about it and laughs like crazy, looking at her from behind thick rimmed glasses with amused eyes. "You do realize they're all crazy right?"

She smiles for the first time all day. Her parents are just going to have to deal, because even if he is half dead, and even if he is a ghost, he's her best friend.

No one ever told her love had to be rational.

* * *

Traditionally

Traditionally, people only have one last name. Traditionally, people don't have to worry about being married to two "separate" entities. Traditionally, people wear all white on their wedding day. Traditionally, people only have to say one set of vows.

Traditionally, people don't get married in the Ghost Zone, but they've never been the ones to follow the rules, now are they?

Flying

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"What are you doing?"

"Flying."

"In my room?"

"Do I look like I'm outside?"

"Well, no."

"Then yes, I'm flying in your room."

"Why are you upside down?"

"Is there a rule saying I can't fly upside down?"

"No, but Danny-"

"Because I like flying upside down."

"Okay, Danny."

"Wanna join me?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

* * *

A/N- Well, I apologize again for this being late, but it couldn't be helped. Sorry!

Like any of them? Hate any of them? Have any you want to see?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hello people!

I wanna say thanks to all of you out there that have reviewed and/or read this. You're amazing. =]

* * *

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Beginning

In the beginning it was the rush of the fight, of victory, that was worth it. Now, though, after he's had cuts and bruises and broken bones, he knows that it's the rush of gratitude from his city that really makes it worth it.

* * *

Wind

It didn't take him long to become acquainted with the familiar patterns in the sky. He knew where the air currents pulled and where gusts of wind where all too common. He knew what a cloud felt like against his skin. He knew just how cold it could get up farther than the clouds. He'd felt more wind on his face than any other person he knew.

* * *

Dead Meat

"I said I was sorry, Dash!"

"I… don't think… he's listening… to you… Danny…"

"Keep running, Tucker."

"I'm going to get you Fent-turd!"

"I wonder… if he… realizes… you could… beat him… senseless."

"You see this F? You're so dead meat, loser!"

"Just keep running, Tucker."

* * *

Sketch

He always knew she could draw, he'd seen some of her stuff for himself, but he never knew she was this good. He picked up the pencil drawn picture and looked at it.

She had to have drawn it, no one else knew him this well.

There was so much detail. The little scar she'd watched him get above his left eye. The way one of his teeth were crooked because it'd been knock loose and hadn't grown back correctly. She'd captured it all. Even the way he looked at her.

He felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder, felt her warm breath tickle his neck as she leaned over his shoulder.

"It's you," she said, "the way I see you every day."

"I've got an awful lot of scars to be a pretty picture."

"I think they're beautiful."

And then the sketch was back on the floor and his hands were in her hair while hers were locked around his neck.

* * *

Done

"I'm done! I quit! It's not worth it anymore!"

"Danny, wait!"

"No! Give me one good reason to stay in this dang town. One good reason."

"Because-"

"I don't care if I am Danny Phantom! Everyone hates him anyways. They don't get how much better off while I'm saving their town. I'm done though. Some other kid can go get himself electrocuted and try to save the world. Or Valerie can do, she thinks she's good enough, even if she isn't. Or the town can just deal with it. I'm done."

"Don't go right now, Danny, give it time."

"Why? I'm not changing my mind on this, Sam."

"Because it takes me time to pack."

"Oh."

* * *

Stand

What do I stand for?

I was asked that question the other day, courtesy of Jazz. Of course, she had good reasoning for it, considering her job and what I came to her form. After all these years, she's been one of the constant things in my life. After ten years of fighting, of living a double life, she's been the best physiologist I could have asked for. Sam keeps me steady, Tuck keeps me real, and Jazz keeps me sane. I really couldn't have asked for a better team.

But, what do I stand for?

I push through the glass window into the room, and I scan for whatever ghost it is this time and if there are any innocents. There are. Walker's hovering over two kids, one of them is crying. I let power surge through my hands, let it loose against Walker's back, and watch as he falls to the ground.

There's hope in both of the kid's faces now. I've sucked Walker into the thermos before he can do any more damage than he already has.

The little girl's come up to me without me noticing, and her hand's reaching out like she wants to touch the mist-like tail I know she finds interesting. She seems to have forgotten she was crying earlier.

I get home that night and find my answer. It was written all over those kids' faces.

I stand for hope.

* * *

Horror

He didn't like horror movies anymore. Was there any point in watching a movie when your life was so much worse?

* * *

Gem

He knew she wouldn't want traditional. He knew she didn't want normal.

So the gem on her ring matched the wedding. Brides didn't normally get engaged with a purple gem, or be married by a floating minister.

* * *

Forgotten

Klemper hadn't had many friends in his life. He'd been bullied, ignored, forgotten about in life.

No one really had to guess why he took his own life.

He'd always wanted friends. He didn't need best friends, just people to talk to. He need someone who, for once, would be there for him.

He never had that in his life.

When Danny found this out, he told Klemper that he'd never go friendless again. Not while he existed.

* * *

Time

"Clockwork, I have to ask you something."

"Yes, Daniel?"

"We've been learning about myths at school, and-"

"I would appreciate it if you do not mention a certain titan in my presence."

"But, the similarities are all-"

"Did I not ask you to refrain from mentioning him in my presence?"

"But-"

"I am not Kronos!"

"I wasn't going to ask about Kronos."

"Oh, well, carry on."

* * *

Chained

Everything was cold. The metal was digging into his wrists and it took a minute to remember how he'd gotten chained up again.

It wasn't silent like it normally was when he ended up like this. Something ragged, quick, pained. It was right beside him, but just out of reach.

Breathing.

He whipped his head around so fast he was sure he damaged his neck. It took him a minute before he could see, but when he could he wished he hadn't.

Sam was unconscious, her arms chained together above her head. Her exposed stomach showed scratches. There was a cut above her left eye.

He struggled against the chains binding his own arms and legs. He could have been okay if they hadn't taken her too. If it had just been him, it would have been okay.

He couldn't let them hurt her.

But the chains, as hard as he struggled, were unforgiving.

* * *

A/N- I feel like I'm slowly putting out more and more angsty drabbles...

Sorry about that. =]

Like any of them? Hate any of them? Any suggestions for the future, or maybe an expansion?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- You guys got lucky this week. =]

Is it just me, or are these drabbles getting longer?

Just on FYI, there are going to be a limit on these chapters. I just can't keep updating this. Sadly. It's not now though. =]

You guys that have reviewed and/or read are amazing. All of you.

* * *

If you recognize, I probably don't own it.

* * *

Spatula

He'd been in more fights than he cared to count. He'd been against more people, ghosts and humans, so many that he didn't know if he could name them all.

But it wasn't until his argument with Sam that he had a spatula thrown at him.

* * *

Plain

He used to just be plain old Danny Fenton. Loser. Nerd. Dork. Definitely nor on A-list.

Sometimes that's still who he is; when life gets hard and he collapses on his bed, he's still Danny Fenton.

But now, sometimes, he's Danny Phantom. When he's flying through the air, saving people, doing what the other half of his life requires.

But there is one thing that will never change. To his friends and family, he would always just be Danny.

* * *

Reasoning

"What is your reasoning for what you do, Mr. Phantom?"

He really wished he'd never let this reporter track him down.

"My reasoning for what I do is," he started out, racking his brain for an answer that would tell the truth and please the audience at the same time.

The reporter looked at him expectantly, hand clutched tightly around the notebook in his lap.

"My reasoning is that I can do it, and if I face all the evil then that means that you and the people of this city don't have to. I do this because it's right. It's not easy, I'll be the first person to tell you that, but it's what needs to be done. I'd rather it land on my shoulders than on the entire city's."

The reporter, eyes wide and surprised, smiled.

"I think that's all I need, Mr. Phantom."

* * *

Laughing

Something about it seemed different to him. More tense. More real. More vital.

He couldn't mess this up. It'd all come crumbling down if he did.

He looked up to Vlad's cold, excited face, and felt that shiver of fear thread through his entire body.

If there was something he couldn't do, it was show Vlad that he was afraid. So he spit out some insult that would sound witty enough, and instead of shaking like he wanted to, he laughed.

That laugh unnerved Vlad more than anything, because it showed that Daniel was stronger than him. It meant that Daniel had the courage that Vlad didn't.

* * *

Moving On

Even if he could've convinced them he wouldn't have. He would never be able to ask them to stay just for him. He'd never be able to let them sacrifice that for him. He wouldn't let them.

As bad as it hurt, as much as it tore at his chest and stung in his eyes, he knew he had to let go. He knew he had to let them, help them move on.

* * *

Bear

Jazz was sophisticated. Jazz was grown up. Jazz was intelligent. Jazz was logical. Jazz was strong.

But one fight, one injury of Danny's tore all that down.

And after that, the only way she could fix it was to curl up on the couch outside Danny's room, listening to him snore and keeping Bearbert in her arms.

* * *

Grey

Sam laughed at him, but he couldn't help it.

He had three half-ghost children and a 24/7 save-the-world job, could you really expect him not to go grey?

* * *

Shakespeare

"Danny, what're you doing?"

"Reading."

"I see that. What're you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"And why are you doing it ten feet above the Ops Center?"

"Because I can, Jazz."

* * *

Football

Football was his life. It was just that simple. He'd wanted to play college level football since he could remember.

He looked down at the cast that ran from his toes to his hip, and felt lost for the first time in his life. They'd told him he'd never play again.

* * *

Deceiving

He'd told me he loved me. He'd told me I was enough for him. He told me all he needed was a daughter, and that I was only getting a brother to help me out.

He'd lied to me.

I sat by as my siblings were killed. As he sent them to die by a hand that didn't even mean to kill them.

He'd hurt me.

He told me to find the original; that everything would be okay once we found him. He told me that he would stabilize me and then my only remaining brother. He told me that everything would be okay. He told me I could take on Danny and win.

He'd deceived me.

Something in me snapped when I saw the shocks running across Danny's skin, and I felt power pooling in my hands.

He wouldn't deceive me any longer. I wouldn't let him.

* * *

Brownies

He loved it when his mom cooked, but it was absolutely amazing when she baked.

And he loved brownies.

When he didn't have to fight them off…

* * *

Insomnia

Sometimes he just _couldn't sleep. _

Yes, his body was utterly exhausted, his mind was on the verge of shutting down, and his entire being was on the verge of breaking, but still he couldn't sleep.

It was these nights that he walked down the hall in his house and counted the cracks in his ceiling. It was these nights that he really got thinking about what he did it for.

It was these nights when Jazz would wait, silently, and watch.

And it was the mornings after when Danny would find the warmest of Jazz's blankets tucked around his body when he woke up on top of the Ops Center, the stars that had always calmed him disappearing into a pink sky.

* * *

Sidekick*

"Yeah, Dad said that I might even get to be _his _sidekick."

I looked at him and held in the laugh that was trying to work its way out of my throat.

He didn't understand it, and his parents, sadly, didn't know him well enough to know it either, but Danny would never, ever be a sidekick.

* * *

Bubbles

"Do you see-?"

"Yes, Sam, I do."

"Why?"

They both looked at Danny and Dani, both of which floating around three stories from the ground and both holding a glistening bubble wand.

"Because it's Dani, and she wanted to blow bubbles."

* * *

* This quote is, more than likely, wrong, as I'm too lazy to go look it up.

A/N- Hey guys! Any suggestions? Any one of them stand out to you in a good way? In a bad way?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Just a warning, this one's a little angty. And even when it's not, it's serious. Just figured I'd let you know. There are some bright spots, but most of it… is angst. Sorry. I'm in the mood, and this is what comes of it.

Thanks to all my readers!

* * *

If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

* * *

Sticks and Stones

He looked at them with dull green eyes, not even caring that the dark green and crimson mixture was sliding from under the restraints. He didn't care about the blow to the head, or the pain in his body; sticks and stones could break his bones, but words would always be the only thing that hurt him.

* * *

Rumor

He hates rumors. He hates when people spread lies. He hates when people butt their noses into business that isn't theirs. But sometimes, when he's alone and it's dark and he thinks about what he does, he thinks that sometimes rumors help, because these people are too clueless to look behind their false tales.

* * *

Legacy

He left this town with a legacy. He'd left behind a sense of protection. A strong feeling of hope. Of happiness. He'd allowed the citizens to live without constant fear.

And even though it wasn't riches, it was the best legacy he could have left for that town.

* * *

Centered

His life hadn't really been centered back then, before the accident. Now, though, it consisted with very few things including family, which was slowly dwindling down to just Jazz, fighting, which was taking up ninety percent of his time, and his friends, which were honestly the only things that kept him going. His center though, was consisted of four people and nothing else. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani were his life, his center, and he'd never been happier.

* * *

Stats

It wasn't until Maddie pulled the detector from her pocket and literally pointed it at Danny's head that Danny figured out that she was thinking of something. And, it wasn't until then that Maddie knew that her son's stats for power, for strength, were through the roof.

* * *

Show Off

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then what do you have in your hands?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't sparkle, Danny."

"Tucker, it's nothing."

"I know how well Sam like those little ice crystals you make her, and that looks suspiciously like one."

"Tucker, it's nothing!"

"Whatever, show off."

* * *

Swimming

The lake was dark, cold. His feet dangled in the murky water. Her eyes had been the exact color of the sky over head.

He felt a seaweed snag around his ankle, a memory like a whip resurfaced and all he could see where her cold, blue eyes and he honestly didn't feel like swimming.

* * *

Make up

She loved to line her eyes in dark black, the thick lines bringing out her violet eyes. He loved them without all the makeup. She liked to paint her lips in color. He'd rather she kept it off. She thought she needed a pale coat all over her face, no matter if she'd been fighting ghosts all night or sleeping. He thought her skin was pretty by itself. She looked at him like he was crazy when he told her, but he thought she was most beautiful with all her makeup off.

* * *

Wonders

She sees what she's done to him, what she's made him, what she's made him do, and she wonders how he doesn't hate her with everything in him.

But she's so, so glad he doesn't, even if she hates herself.

* * *

Gregor

He'd known it before. He'd felt it stirring in his heart and making his stomach drop through his knees, but he hadn't fully realized what it was until he'd seen that fake kiss her.

He'd always loved Sam, but that was when he really knew that he was in love with her.

* * *

Escape

You can run from some fights. When Skulker comes along and he's got a different kind of weapon and you're not sure what it does, run. When Walker's coming and he's got his almost-army racing behind him, run.

But, looking into her angry eyes and raising his hand to where she'd slapped him, hard, he knew there are some fights you just can't run from.

* * *

Journal

It's a light blue, leather bound journal that's sitting on her night strand so innocently. It smells like she does, of old book and leather and some weird perfume that Sam's never heard of. She's gone, somewhere, he doesn't know. He wants to hear her speak again, wants to hear the sound of her words flowing into his ears. He wants see her face and red hair again.

This is the closest thing he's ever going to get to that.

The words are in her writing, something that he's seen on countless things, but it's overwhelming.

He finds his name on the top of one of the pages, and reads the section completely, thoroughly, over and over.

_He's the best hero this town could have, and the best little brother I could have asked for. _

He doesn't even try to stop the tears that are running down his face.

* * *

Father's Day

Danny had gotten his dad a present, one of those mugs that you can't really think too much about, and Jazz had too, a matching mug, actually, but it just didn't come with the fanfare it used too. They didn't really rely on their dad the way they used to.

But when Danny found a miniature, glowing, ice sculpture sitting on his night stand with his shared DP symbol etched into it, he'd smiled like the sun. He'd smiled up at the ceiling, ready when he'd been tackle hugged by Dani, who thought of him more as a father than he thought of Jack.

* * *

Retakes

He'd studies for hours before this. He'd worked and worked and worked so he could get this right. Sam and Tucker were on patrol – by themselves, which made him nervous, but he knew they could handle it.

Lancer'd even helped him study, which was more than he thought he could hope for.

So when Lancer had laid the test on the table and he'd flipped it over, with a smile at Danny before he'd walked away, Danny was more relieved that nervous.

* * *

A/N- What do you guys think about me continuing "Wonders" and "Sticks and Stones"? I want to, but I want your takes on it.

Anything stand out to you?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hi peoples! I'm really sorry that this ones late... and shorter than the others... and.. yeah. Sorry.

I'm extremely busy as of right now, getting ready to go on a trip, so life's kinda crazy right now. At least, that's my excuse.

Hope you like this little chapter, and I promise to have the next one up soon!

* * *

If you recognize it, it probably ain't mine.

* * *

Obsession

Boxy had his boxes. Skulker had his hunting. Ember had her music. Walker had his rules.

I had my city, and the need to protect it.

* * *

Highlight

He'd saved the world that day. He'd told his parents that day. He'd been accepted that day. He'd become a hero that day.

But the highlight of that day would always be when he kissed her.

* * *

Necklace

It was pretty, that golden chain with the emerald dangling from it. But since it'd turned his best friend into a dragon and forced him to fight her, he didn't like it all too much.

* * *

Orphaned

The boy stared up at him with tear-filled hazel eyes, and he wrapped his arms around the boys shaking form. Over the boy's shoulder, Danny could see the burning house collapse with a terrifying _WHOOSH. _

The little boy shook even harder, and Danny felt the guilt settle in his chest. Even if he had saved the child and his older sister, he hadn't been able to stop them from becoming orphans.

* * *

Curtains

Sam found that the only time she truly enjoyed sweeping back her curtains was when her boyfriend was knocking on her window.

* * *

Enough

I can feel the cut reopen as Dash's fist connects with my ribs. I close my eyes, hoping that no one can see the crimson-acid mixture soaking into my shirt.

I really shouldn't have closed my eyes.

There's a sharp, sickening _crack _as his hand slams into my face, and I'm almost positive my nose is broken. Again.

"Are you a coward, _Fenton?_" He doesn't add anything to my name, but he says it like it makes him want to gag.

Who is he to call me a coward? Who is he to think he knows me?

"Maybe I should've gone after you're dark little girlfriend, huh? At least she would've put up a fight!"

He wouldn't dare.

I opened my eyes, which hurt, only to see him grinning down at me.

"I think I will, you loser."

I spot Sam down the hallway, just coming out of her class, and see the predatory smile on Dash's face.

Something in me snapped. I'd had enough of this idiot. He wasn't touching her, _ever. _

Before I knew what I'd done, I'd thrown Dash across the hallway. Into the lockers. Hard enough to leave a Dash sized dent in the metal doors.

Ah, well.

* * *

Ring

He'd found out pretty fast he couldn't wear rings. There was something about super-hot ecto-plasma that made the metal melt.

But, Sam was just as happy seeing the wedding band glistening on a chain around his neck.

* * *

Mountains

He sat on the highest of the trees on the highest of mountains surrounding Amity, and sighed. It was beautiful, it was bright, and it was lovely. The sky above it was the brightest of blues. The clouds, which were scarce, were of the palest white. The air was fresh and clean. He loved his city, but he thought it looked even better from above than when he was sitting in the mountains.

* * *

Circus

They'd had one in town before, and his last experience hadn't been the best.

Not even Tucker mentioned going to the circus this time.

* * *

Cloud

She'd smiled at me like she was thinking about something that would make me both mad and unable to resist her at the same time.

That was when she wrenched herself out of my arms and thrown herself downward and through the cloud below us that I figured out what she was thinking about.

By the time I'd reached her she was soaked through and smiling that exhilarated smile that made her eyes sparkle and her face look like it was going to split in half, and she wrapped her arms around me, even when I tried to send her a stern glare.

She knew what she was doing, as we ended up being late for class anyways.

* * *

Worm

He'd always thought that worms were harmless.

That was until he'd had to fight a ten foot long, glowing worm the size of a bus.

* * *

Luminous

The power in the house went off. The candles wouldn't stay lit to save their lives. The backup flash lights weren't working the way they should have. They'd eventually given up and stumbled their way upstairs to their bed room, where they both laid there listening to the sound of crickets outside their open window and staring into each other's eye, which were as luminous in the dark as the full moon was in the clear sky outside.

* * *

I need suggestions guys, and lots of them. The next couple chapters are going to wrap this thing up, as I need to focus on my other stories, but I'll still update this one sporadically.

This isn't the last chapter. The next one won't be the last chapter. But, it is, my friends, getting closer.

Reviews are better than hot chocolate, and suggestions are better than hot chocolate with marshmallows.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- This one's short too. Sorry about that and the fact that this is late. I'm really sick right now, so I'll post more when I can. =[

If you recognize it, chances are, I don't own it.

* * *

Godfather

"Hey, Tuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I have a question for you."

"What'cha need, man?"

"Sam'spregnantandIwantedtoknowify ouwantedtobeGodfather…"

"You're gonna have to run that by me one more time..."

"You want to be a Godfather?"

"I would've been offended if you hadn't asked me, Danny."

* * *

Group Picture

The news had numerous pictures of Danny, but there were only four photos of Team Phantom, and they could all be seen on the walls of the member's rooms.

* * *

Captivating

It was like a car wreck, horrible, but you couldn't look away. You didn't want to see it, but your eyes were frozen on the head on collision you know is going to happen. That's what it was like watching Danny Phantom fall.

* * *

Lock Down

Lancer was calling roll. He could hear screams. He would be in so much trouble if he was gone. Those students didn't deserve what was happening to them.

He looked at Sam and went intangible, already bracing himself for the months' worth of detention he was going to get for disappearing during a lock down.

* * *

Differences

Phantom had white hair. Fenton had blue eyes. Phantom was a hero. Fenton didn't have a life. Girls fawned over Phantom. Only one girl ever really looked at Fenton.

But, despite the differences, he was just Danny. And the ones he loved realized that.

* * *

Ever

It won't happen. Nope. I won't let it.

I'll throw myself in front of anything. Do anything. But it won't happen.

I won't let them get hurt. Ever.

* * *

Diploma

He'd put on the cap and gown. He'd walked through the line. He'd shaken hands with Mr. Lancer and smiled when Lancer had grinned at him. He'd watched as Tucker had made his speech. He'd thrown that black cap in the air just like everyone else.

But, it wasn't he unrolled his diploma that he realized that he'd done. He'd actually made it.

* * *

Crumbs

She'd had chocolate on the corner of her mouth. He didn't even think about it.

She'd frozen. He'd almost pulled away.

She'd pushed her fingers through his hair and he'd liked the way she tasted like cookies.

* * *

Book

His favorite book had always been _Harry Potter._ He didn't like it because of the magic. He didn't like it because of the fighting. He liked it because it was a story that reminded him of himself.

Harry didn't always win right away. Harry didn't always have the crowd's approval.

Danny could relate.

* * *

Exceed

Most things I could deal with. Others exceed even my abilities.

Fighting ghosts, sure. Massive amounts of homework, no problem. Detention, it happens.

Figuring out I'm in love with my best friend… That'll take some getting used to.

* * *

Third Wheel

I was happy for them, I really was. I'd known it was going to happen since that dance two years ago. I thought I was ready for it. I thought I would be ecstatic for them.

But, I didn't want to be a third wheel.

Sam rolled her eyes, taking advantage of the fact that Danny wasn't there to explain that, while she and Danny were dating, we still had that bond that came with being the friend-sidekicks of the hero with superpowers, and we weren't ever going to lose that.

Danny had laughed at me. Actually laughed. He didn't spit out some stupid quote like "bros before hoes". He'd never say anything like that anyway, but he did smile like I just wasn't seeing what he was trying to say, even though it wasn't until I practically yelled at him that he said anything. We'd know each other since pre-K, and that wasn't something that could change.

After two weeks, ghost fights, and crazy schedules, I figured that I'd never truly be a third wheel with those two.

* * *

Alarm

He hated his alarm clock. Hated it. But, he hated it even more when his ghost sense was what woke him up.

* * *

Piano

Something was played upstairs, but he'd never known of Sam playing classical music unless her parents were there. He went intangible and floated up through the floor to the next floor, like he had since he'd known she didn't mind.

His eyes widened; he didn't know Sam played piano.

* * *

Colors

How did they not notice?

His eyes glowed green when he was mad in human form. His eyes glow blue when he used his ice powers when he was in ghost form.

Green-eyed Fenton and blue-eyed Phantom. Where they really that blind?

* * *

Gone

She'd said she was gone. She was leaving. She was sick of him being stupid and not doing what she needed. She'd let slip that she already had her plane ticket.

Once he'd been able to see through the tears, he'd flown faster than he'd ever flown before. He'd given up his pride right there in the middle of the airport. He'd murmured "I'm sorry"s until she'd finally decided to listen to him.

He regretted none of it. He wouldn't be able to function if she were gone.

* * *

A/N- If you have any suggestions, give them now. This thing's winding down, and it'll be over soon (wipes away tear). If there's anything you want to see from me, tell me now. =]


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Hi guys. This is late, and I'm sorry. Blame life.

This contains crossovers, so if you haven't read/watched some of them, you're going to be confused.

* * *

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Water ( Percy Jackson Crossover)

He could control ice; water wasn't any different. It hadn't really been that much of a surprise when he'd looked down and noticed it wasn't just ice he was controlling, but waves too.

But, why did Mom look so guilty and Dad look so mad?

* * *

Thirteen

He'd been thirteen once. He'd been normal once, too.

It was astonishing what a year could do.

* * *

Living

He spread his hands out from his sides, smiling as the wind flew through his opened fingers.

Sure, he'd been dead for about two years, but he'd just now really started living.

* * *

Repercussions

It'd been a hard won fight. He'd almost watched her die. She'd watched him get shot.

Their blood was pumping way too hard to be normal.

He'd been so, so relieved when she'd be okay. She'd been ecstatic that he'd been alive.

They hadn't been thinking; no one does in situations like that.

She'd threaded her fingers through his sweaty white hair and clung to him. He'd pushed his lips against her in a way that made their blood pound even harder.

They hadn't known they were being watched, they hadn't cared enough to look before they'd rushed to each other.

Maddie sat, wide-eyed, as her son's girlfriend of three years kissed Phantom for all she was worth.

They hadn't known the repercussions, how could they?

* * *

Beat

Black eyeliner. Dyed black hair. Nose and eyebrow piercings.

Deep brown eyes.

He'd had his eyes on her for years. She'd never deviated from her two friends who weren't even the same as her.

She didn't have to dye her hair. She didn't have to care to look the way she did.

He noticed all of it, but she never even looked at him.

He was goth, why didn't she like him the way she loved her friends?

The news answered that for him.

Her friend was the half-ghost hero; how was he ever to beat that?

* * *

Play

He found it absolutely hilarious when Dash was picked to play Danny Phantom in the play Casper High was presenting.

* * *

Marathon

"Danny…?"

"Yeah, Tuck?"

"Why… did… we… agree… to… this?"

"'Cause Sam asked us too."

"Then why isn't she… running this with us?"

"Cause she didn't like us slowing her down. She went on."

"I'm… slowing you down too… aren't I?"

"Nope."

"You're a… bad liar… Danny…"

* * *

Poem

He'd never understood why she liked the poetry she did.

She said it proved that there was someone out there that shared some of the stress that she did.

He didn't like the reminder that there were people he just couldn't save.

* * *

Perfect

She'd spilled food all over her.

He'd managed to get into two ghost fights in three hours.

She'd gotten a cut on her arm.

He'd have bruises for weeks.

They'd had to fly because neither of them could borrow the cars.

It'd rained like crazy.

He'd never forget the way she looked, soaking wet and bright eyed under that owning.

She'd never forget the way his lips felt against hers, tasting like rain and ice and goodness.

They thought their first date was perfect.

* * *

Away

Vortex was not a ghost to mess with, not at all.

Dani had gotten on his good side on her travels.

She smiled as the massive tornado approached Vlad's house, his lab.

She prayed it blow it down. She'd love to see the whole thing be blown away.

* * *

Visit.

She sighed as she shut her window, shaking her head at the sharp scent of antiseptic.

She was so glad her parents had a maid that they didn't even interact with. She really didn't want to have to explain the piles of stained gauze found in her garbage can.

* * *

Stare

He'd gotten used to it as Phantom.

But, as Fenton? No

The first day of school was the worst. They'd just stared. And stared. And stared.

He'd eventually asked them why they were looking at a nerd like him, and they'd just stared some more.

He shook his head.

"I'm not any different than I was four days ago."

"That's the reason they're staring, Daniel."

Everyone looked at Mr. Lancer, but Danny smiled.

* * *

Dark (Teen Titans Crossover)

He'd heard about the other hero. The hero of Jump City.

He'd seen the posters and articles. He'd smirked at the team that lived in the city.

Robin was the good guy. Yep.

He didn't care how many superpowers the Titans had. He'd still had a better team.

Robin had looked at him like he was a criminal.

He couldn't help it, he laughed in his face.

Robin was the good guy. He'd never been evil, never dabbled in the darker side.

Danny could say he'd walked in the dark, and still came out the hero. He could say he had seen his evil future self, and had prevented him from existing.

They said Robin was the good guy.

* * *

Scared

He'd faced down more ghosts than he could count.

He'd saved the whole world.

He'd told his own parents that he was their worst enemy.

He'd faced down all of Casper High not two days later.

Jeremy Manson still scared him to death and back.

* * *

A/N - I just might continue some of these later. Tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I have decided that (because I was peer pressured and my muse revived herself) that I will continue this for a bit longer. I like this thing about as much as you guys do. =]

That being said, it does have to end, just not now. =]

* * *

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Sunrise

Mist dissipating as rays of golden light hit it. Molten gold and crimson and purple swirled into a mess of clouds and sky. Long shadows threw darkness over thin lines and deep valleys. The entire city of Amity Park glinted in the newborn sunlight; the buildings glowed with a brilliant metallic light.

Sam curled more securely into his side, and he could help but think that the sunrise didn't hold a candle to her.

* * *

Cancelation

Snow. It was October and it was snowing.

They'd canceled school. There was two inches of snow on the ground; of course they called it off.

He thought about going home. This would be the perfect time to catch up on sleep he never seemed to get.

Then he felt something cold and wet slam into his face, and look around to see Tucker was doubled over laughing.

Oh, it was on.

* * *

Alien (Teen Titan Crossover)

He looked at the red-haired girl in front of him, with her green eyes and bright skin. He'd seen ghosts more oddly looking than her. It wasn't that much of a stretch to say she was human, but she wasn't.

The glowing green energy swirling around her hands proved that.

Robin may have the team with all the super powers, but he'd take his girl over Starfire any day.

* * *

Awake

Normally he had to rub the sleep from his eyes for several minutes before he even hinted at being conscious. Normally he was grumpy even an hour after you had to shake him awake.

Not this time. How could one stay asleep when you wake up to realize your girlfriend is hovering over you, her magnificent scent filtering into your nose and her lips barely inches from yours? How does one stay asleep like that?

You don't. That's one time you stay wide awake.

* * *

All

He lived an all-or-nothing kind of life. He could sit there, listening to the chaos and havoc going on beside him, or he could do everything in his power to stop it. He could give his all and save everyone, or he could do nothing and let everyone else deal with the problem.

Lately it had turned from an all-or-nothing to just give-it-your-all; because he'd never let anyone get hurt.

* * *

Doomed (And yes, I know this has been done. It's clichéd, and I'm sorry.)

He'd taken one look at the cover and thought it was the cheesiest thing he'd ever seen. He'd opened the case and found just an ordinary disk with a grainy picture that made him want to laugh.

He'd put it in his computer, honestly wondering just how low his students had stooped this time.

Five hours later he'd gained that many levels and was just as hooked as everyone else.

While Danny Fenton didn't have the best grades, he had a good eye for games.

* * *

Action

"CUT!"

"Why?"

"You're doing it wrong, Dash!"

"What am I supposed to be doing differently?!"

"You've got to say it like you mean it!"

"I am INVISO-BILL!"

"…Oh…Oh my… Oh my, God… That's the funniest thing… If only Danny could…"

"Don't worry, Sam, I got all this recorded."

"Tucker… That's-"

"Shhhh!"

"I WILL SAVE YOU, LAWFULL CITIZEN!"

"Sam, I had no idea you snorted when you laughed."

* * *

Novella

"But, Mr. Lancer, I didn't-"

"I don't need a novella, Mr. Fenton, I just need you to sit down.

* * *

Barbie

Paulina had never been this mad in her life. Ever.

Oh, she'd been called more names than she could count in her life, she was used to that. What she wasn't used to, of course, was the words actually getting to her.

Sam Manson had a way of doing that. That girl ('if anyone really considered her a girl' Paulina thought) had a way of getting under the skin of everyone.

She said something's that actually made her think, but then, how would she know?

"Ha! Phantom, going after you?! He likes his girls real, Paulina, not so fake Barbie is jealous."

But, really, what would Manson know?

* * *

Endings

He sacrificed for it. He bled for it. He hurt for it. He half _died _for it.

They would have happy endings, even if he had to sacrifice his own.

* * *

Behind

They were afraid he'd get so good one day that he wouldn't need them anymore. They never told him this, of course, but it was in both of their minds and fears.

It wasn't until a memory hit him one day at the park that they realized it. He may not need them to fight, but he definitely needed them in his life. To stay sane. To stay _Danny_.

He wouldn't leave them behind.

* * *

Warm

His body was cool to the touch, and her skin was on fire.

But, together, they both reached somewhere near warm.

* * *

Scars

Despite the fact that Dash was barely passing school and was only good at football, Danny was jealous of him.

Dash didn't have to worry about taking his shirt off in public. Dash's body wasn't a patchwork or scars.

* * *

A/N- Tell me what you think. I CAN'T CONTINUE THIS IF I DON'T HAVE SUGGESTIONS. I NEED SUGGESTIONS. That is all. =]


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Hi guys! Hope you like this one. =]

Thanks for all the suggestions! I really appreciate all the positive reviews!

* * *

If you recognize it, chances are, I don't own it.

* * *

Facing Giants

Suddenly, he was scared. Suddenly, he was nervous. Suddenly, he didn't feel like he was enough.

Just a child. Just fourteen. Just a silly little boy with silly little powers.

He didn't know that he'd grow to be one of the greatest heroes to walk the planet. He didn't know he'd save the world one day.

But he looked up at the ghost that had torn down his hope and confidence and heart, and lit up green energy in his palms.

It was like in all of those fairytales, when the knights human and he goes to war. Looking at the ghosts in front of him, he felt as if he were facing giants.

* * *

Welcome Mat

He looked down and almost laughed.

The rug said "Welcome to Our Home!" in bright letters.

They didn't want Phantom in their house, but they had no idea he lived under their roof.

* * *

Steady

Sometimes in his crazy life, Danny just needed something steady.

* * *

Justice (Teen Titans Crossover)

"You let that ghost get away!" Robin yelled, his masked face scrunched into a snarl.

Danny almost smiled. "Yes."

Robin looked at him oddly, as if he'd gone crazy. "You'd better have a good reason for it."

"Justice." Danny said, lips curling into a grin.

Robin didn't know that Wolf had gotten out of prison for the nth time, nor did he know that Wolf was waiting right on the other side of the portal. Robin didn't know that Danny couldn't dish out the kind of justice that Wolf could.

* * *

Monster

He'd stared into those red eyes. He'd watched those black-gloved hands blast at innocents. He'd watched his own face light up with glee at the pain of others.

And he fought it. He'd fought against it with everything in him.

But, even when he beat the other him, it hadn't been enough.

He'd already seen, already felt.

Despite what the others thought, he couldn't stop thinking that he was a monster, even if he wasn't yet.

* * *

Glitter

"Paulina, why is my hair sparkling?"

"Because, Dash, Phantom's hair is white."

"That doesn't explain to me WHY MY HAIR HAS GLITTER IN IT."

"Well, it shines when he flies and it just looks so good when he flies and when it's wet it kinda looks like it's-"

"Phantom doesn't have glittery hair."

"Sam, I do believe that's the smartest thing Dash's ever said." Danny laughed, letting his head fall onto Sam's shoulder.

"I think you're right, Danny." Sam replied, laughing at the scene on the stage, glad for the size of the gym.

"Paulina, I'm not going on stage with glittering hair."

"Yes, you are."

"Not unless you can get Phantom and prove his hair doesn't-"

"Well, Dash won't be going on stage."

* * *

Weary

Danny didn't just hate the fighting. He didn't just hate the violence.

He was just weary of the shattered peace in his city.

* * *

Identified

It only took one cut. That was all it took. I had identified him with that and that was it. I hadn't needed anything else.

Danny had come home one day sporting a cut on the arm that, even though I hadn't known it at the time, I had given him. And then it was gone in the morning, just like it was on Phantom.

From that day one, I made sure none of my shots at Danny landed.

I'd identified him long before the asteroid, but I gave him the chance to identify himself.

* * *

Realization

It took Danny almost dying before it dawned on him.

Danny wasn't immortal. Danny did actually feel pain.

The realization hurt far more than Tucker thought it would. It was like someone had socked him in the chest. Hard.

Because, with what Danny was doing, he could end up dying.

Tucker didn't think he was ready to lose his best friend, and definitely not to some ghost.

* * *

Follower

Danny was the leader, that's just how it is. I accepted that long ago. We're his sidekicks, if you will. He is the Batman, we are his Robins. Jazz, Sam, and I, we'll be there for him when no one else will be.

At first, I thought we wouldn't be needed after a while. That we were just followers.

It wasn't until the day that Danny broke that I realized just how important we are to him. To him, we aren't just sidekicks. To him, we're family.

To him, we're family.

* * *

Holiday

It was Thanksgiving and he was fighting. Thanksgiving.

No one knew how much he'd give for a true holiday.

* * *

Halloween

Fake white hair. Bright green contacts. Homemade black and white jumpsuit. Fabric paint DP symbol.

He'd been giving out candy for two hours when he saw the little boy.

He smiled, handed the kid the King-sized Hershey bar he'd been planning to eat later and a handful of small candies, and watched as the kid ran on down the block.

To someone, he was a hero, and that was enough for him.

* * *

Surprise

After all the surprise attacks, the only surprises he liked anymore involved Sam.

* * *

Created

Dani said she was just a clone. Said she hadn't even been born, just created.

Danny could argue more, because to him, she was neither.

Vlad may have only created her as a clone, but Danny saw her as family. As a sister, or a daughter.

And, to him, it didn't matter if she was born or not, she was still her, and that was enough. He loved her anyway.

* * *

True

Sam looked at the girl in front of her, smirking. "You really think you're going to get Phantom to fall in love with you, don't you?"

"Who else would he chose? You? You're not even pretty." Paulina scoffed, throwing her head back and laughed cruelly.

Sam just smiled. "But at least I don't hide under ten pounds of make-up. Phantom doesn't just like pretty. He likes girls with true beauty."

And Sam walked away.

After they had gotten far enough away, Danny reappeared, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That I do. And, I could get anyone more beautiful."

* * *

Tell me what else you want to see. If you posted it and I didn't get to it, post it again. =]

Tell me what you think? Any stand out?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- This is a short one, but I wanted to get it posted before I went away to the family's. I love holidays. =]

Hope you like this one. It's kinda unpolished and pretty odd, but I like them.

Thank to everyone that's sent in reviews and suggestions. You guys are amazing!

* * *

If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

Romeo and Juliet

One time, he was told that he and Sam were like Romeo and Juliet.

But, he disagreed. While they loved as strongly, their love didn't lead them to death; it made them fight harder to live.

Because they both wanted to love for many, many more years.

* * *

Song

He'd been in enough fights. The people in movies had it.

Why didn't he have a theme song?

* * *

Bling

Sam didn't show off her wealth with jewelry. She didn't need bling.

Danny had always though that her eyes shined brighter than any diamond anyway.

* * *

Nosebleed

He'd fought the strongest ghost in the ghost zone. He'd asked Sam out and lived to tell about it. He'd saved the earth and walked away unscathed.

And yet a simple nosebleed had him bent double, dizzy and nauseated and defenseless. He didn't think it was that fair, honestly.

* * *

Thanksgiving

They'd spent the last hour preparing the food, the house, the table. They'd sat down and looked at each other for a brief minute before he felt Sam's hand slide into his and he grasped Jazz's on his other side.

They were thankful for life, for freedom, for happiness.

He didn't say it, but he was just thankful that he could ensure that they got these things.

* * *

Airborne

They'd gasped and shouted and he'd just looked at them strangely.

It's taken him over a minute to look down to figure out he was airborne.

* * *

Lost

His eyes were dark, as were the circles under his eyes. His face was pale and his lips were red and dry. His hands shook. He shivered.

His face was wet.

It was times like this that Sam knew that he lost himself. This was when she knew that he had lost sight of Danny when he thought all he needed to be was Phantom. This was when he'd come to her, and she'd help him find himself again.

* * *

Action

"No."

"But, Dash-"

"I said no, Paulina!"

"The show has to start! Now!"

"But, my hair's still glittery!"

"Action, Dash, action! GO!"

They would look back on that day and laugh till their stomachs ached, because it had been quite funny to see the school bully with glittering white and silver hair.

* * *

Debt

There was a point when someone mentioned the debt that the city owed Danny Phantom, but when he heard about it, he'd waved it off.

Because, when he really thought about it, it was he that owed them. He'd never been able to become a hero without a town to save. He would have never changed into the person he was today, if it hadn't been for the citizens that could protect themselves.

They'd helped change him, helped make him, and he'd never be able to repay them.

* * *

Habit

Sam tugged on her ponytail and but her lip.

Tucker fiddled with his PDA and smoothed out his shirt.

Jazz bit her nails and curled her hair around her pinky.

I noticed these little habits that my team had, and I couldn't help but notice that I tended to float.

* * *

Red

His eyes were green. His blasts were green. His aura glowed white-green. When he lit up his ghostly fire, it glowed white-green. His shields were green. His energy, his core, was _green. _

But, Vlad's was red.

It meant they were different, very different, and that was enough for him.

* * *

Heartbreak (Spoiler to my story "Slipping")

It was like a knife through the heart. I'd taken a brick to the chest, over and over. It made my head ache and my heart shatter and it hurt to breathe.

I'd come to see you as invincible, unbreakable. This… it killed me.

It hurt to see you like this. It hurt _so bad. _

And then, then you were gone. And it killed me.

Because, out of all of it, the sickness and the worry; the heartbreak was the worst.

* * *

Planets

At one point, he just wanted to fly into space. He wanted to some face to face with the planets.

Now, he had his city, his own planet to help protect. Now, he was simply content to fly in his own space.

He didn't want to see the planets now; he just wanted peace on his own.

* * *

Them

He was there to fight for them. He bled and hurt and cried for them.

She would be there for him, at the end of the day when he broke down, because he always does. And, she would be the one that calmed him down and helped him through it. She would always be there for him.

He fights for them, but she would always be there to fight for him.

* * *

A/N- I am... aware that this got pretty dark. I'll have a lighthearted one after I come back, promise. =]

What'd you think? Anything you want to see?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I really like this chapter. I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry, but life got crazy again. Sorry. I really like this chapter though.

I want to dedicate this chapter to IceDragon19 for her birthday, considering she's an awesome friend and beta and writer. (This isn't your gift, IceDragon, but eh.) If you haven't already, go check her out. She's amazing.

* * *

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Snow

Little ice crystals danced in the air, floating down and around and swirling in the wind. The world was covered in white, footsteps standing out in sharp relief to the pristine ground cover. He knew it was cold, he could tell by the way Sam was wrapped up completely in her coat, but he couldn't feel it.

Of course, he was used to this.

Sam looked at him, her eyes glowing with that fiery passion that he loved so much, and he quickly slipped his hand into hers.

Later, when they'd sat down on the snowy park bench and his lips had met hers, he could have sworn the warmth that was between them could melt all the snow in the world.

* * *

Tell (Kinda a spoiler to "In the Light of Day", but not really.)

He hugged Dani to him, not caring that his body was aching.

She looked at his side, closing her eyes against the image.

"You know," she said, looking at him and then over his shoulder at Maddie and Sam. "I never did tell you thank you."

He put his hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes. "And you'll never have to."

* * *

Dog

The puppy in his arms was glowing green.

His mom was looking at him like he was crazy.

He might be, of course, but that came with his job. You had to be a little crazy to do the things he did.

The dog licked his face, barking and wagging his glowing tail.

Danny couldn't help but laugh, and he couldn't help but to notice the smile on his mom's face.

Well, he'd always wanted a dog.

* * *

Passwords

She'd tried every female name in the school yearbook, just looking for his password. Her fingers had shaken when keying in the name "Paulina" but she knew it was entirely possible.

Of course, the feeling she felt when it turned out incorrect was indescribable.

But, his hint confused her. "That special someone."

She knew he wasn't gay. There was no point in even trying the guys' names.

Of course, there was one name she hadn't tried, but she didn't know if she could handle what it would feel like if it came up incorrect.

She sighed.

"Sam Fenton" she keyed, shaking.

The "Welcome" screen popped up.

She blushed red, unable to contain the smile growing on her face.

* * *

Curse

From where she stood, she'd cursed him. She'd killed him, ruined his life, and forced him to fight.

He held her hand and smiled at her.

"Sam, I never considered it a curse."

She shook her head, "Why?"

He pressed his lips to hers. "Because, it brought me closer to you."

* * *

Spider-man

It wasn't until he'd seen the movies _after_ he'd gotten his powers that he really understood.

And, it wasn't just Spider-Man that he saw it in, he saw it in all the heroes, but he saw it Spider-Man the most.

It wasn't the powers that made him special; it was the willingness to protect.

Photographs

They'd captured the moment perfectly, timing the shot right when their lips met.

It was one of the only days Sam had ever worn white, and just one of the many that Danny couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Their wedding had been perfect, a true day to remember.

* * *

Forever

Jeremy Manson looked at the young man in front of him, wanting to scream and yell, but knowing he couldn't and there was no real reason to.

"Why now? Why not wait?" He wanted them to wait, for his daughter to think about this and change her mind.

"Because, sir, I've loved her since forever, and I don't plan on stopping now."

* * *

Most

She'd known for a long time that she loved him, it was just the matter of letting him figure out he loved her back that got in her way.

Most girls would be angry that it had taken him so long, but she didn't mind.

She loved him anyway.

* * *

This one's all happy and fluffy. I'm in the mood. Don't get used to it.

Hope you liked these! Any suggestions? Anything you want to see expanded?

Can we reach 100 reviews? Please?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- I know that this chapter contains quite a few mistakes and such. They are there for a reason. Some of these are supposed to be short and choppy and not all correct. I wrote it that way, just figured I'd warn you before someone starting noticing.

Also, this chapter kinda fluxes between light and fluffy to dark to really romantic and well, you get the picture. It's been an odd week.

For all of you who read my other story, _In the Light of Day_, I'll be attempting to update that soon. Sorry it's taking so long. Writer's block stinks.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.

Even though you left EXACTLY 99. I thought we could get to 100 people!

Nah, I love you guys. Thanks for reading and everything. You guys are amazing.

* * *

If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

* * *

Old Picture

He'd found it in an album in his attic, his fingers tracing over the faded pencil lines and shaded-in colors. It hit him hard, seeing it now, when he was the only one left.

She'd captured his eyes perfectly; he could see the love in them as he looked at the black haired girl in the picture. Their younger selves.

That old picture hurt more than he could explain, making him miss them all more and more.

* * *

Dreams

Most girls dreamed of knights in shining armor. She was perfectly happy with her hero in a Hazmat suit.

Memory

The song was old, something he hadn't heard in a long time. It filtered through his brain and left him standing there, smiling at Sam.

They'd danced to this at their first dance; they couldn't skip the opportunity to dance to it after their wedding.

* * *

Rain

He hated the rain. Hated the way it messed with his senses. The roar of rain on roads and dirt and roofs. The quick flashes of lightning that made him jump. The thundering boom that hid all sounds of trouble.

But, Sam stood right out in the middle of it, face up to the rain. Her makeup was smeared and her hair and clothes were soaked and clinging, but she was smiling. He stepped out into the downpour and wrapped his arms around her soaked form.

Maybe rain wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Prejudice

It was just because he was a ghost. That was their problem. They didn't care if he was a hero or the worst criminal of all time, he was dead and that was that. That was their only basis on hating him.

* * *

Sense

The plan wasn't what he wanted, was the opposite of what his course of action ought to be, but it made sense.

He hated it though. She would be far too far away from his on this, and there was no guarantee that she wouldn't get hurt.

He hated it, even if it did make sense.

* * *

Brother (Teen Titans Crossover)

Starfire looked at the person in front of her curiously, eyes searching his face.

He didn't have that hard, calculating look that Robin had, but beneath all the anger and suspicion, all the impatience and distrust, they were similar.

So similar in fact, that even without the ice blue eyes and spiky black hair, the actions would make them as similar as brothers.

* * *

Cage

If there was something he hated more than anything, it was being trapped. He'd rather be hurting, fighting, losing, than be trapped.

Because, at least then he was doing something. You could do anything but watch when in a cage, and that tore at him more than anything.

* * *

Adrenaline

It course through his veins, making his blood pump faster, making his senses sharper and more aware. The fights always made him feel alive, made everything more real, made the world look like he was seeing it with perfect vision. It made him feel like he had just taken a dip in icy water, it cleared his mind and sharpened his senses.

And when the fight was over and they were alone, the adrenaline was still there, letting him see her perfectly, sending his nerves into shivers with her every touch.

Of course, that could just be her.

* * *

Visible

He'd always been a loser, a nerd, an outcast. He'd always been invisible.

At least as Phantom he was seen. As Phantom, he was visible.

* * *

Unfair (And before you read this, know that I have nothing against Freshmen, as I am one)

I'm a senior for Pete's sake! This isn't supposed to be happening! I should be at the top of the social ladder, smiling at friends that barely know me but still claim me because I'm popular.

But no. The freshmen are taking all the glory.

Even that loser Danny Fenton and his friends are known. Everyone knows Dash's (another Freshmen) favorite victim.

He's even talked about! The girls talk about him, the guys laugh.

I glimpse him holding that Goth's hand, and my brain tells me her name is Sam.

I shouldn't know their names.

But then I go up to a girl and smile, and you want to know the response I get?

"Who are you?"

I hate Freshmen.

* * *

Embarrassing

There was something about seeing the school bully with sparkling hair that made people think of him differently. They thought about it for a moment and then laughed. Long and loud, they laughed.

While Dash didn't think he'd ever get over it, Team Phantom thought it was hilarious.

While Danny wouldn't use his powers for payback, he'd known revenge would be sweet.

* * *

Stitches

"But, Sam-"

"No, Danny."

"I'll heal in two days anyway, what's the point?"

"The point is that you could bleed out in two days!"

"Sam… I've had worse, I'll be okay."

"Danny, shut up and let me do this."

"I don't understand why I need stitches."

"Because I love you too much to let you bleed out."

"Oh."

* * *

Monster

No one else knew, and that scared him. He hadn't told anyone about it, at all. He was afraid that it would happen. He was afraid that, without them there to watch him, he would turn into that.

But, his promise kept him steady. It never allowed it to happen. His promise made it possible that no one had to know he had a monster inside.

* * *

Faith

She had faith in his abilities, in his fighting and in his skill. What she didn't have faith in was his confidence, because he just wasn't that type of person.

She'd watched him downplay his abilities for a long time, and truthfully, she was sick of it.

She looked at him, smiling, and knew that she had enough faith in him for the both of them.

* * *

White

He didn't get to see her in white very often, almost never, and it was a shame. He really liked the bright color. But, he was used to the dark colors of her clothes, the colors he knew she liked.

This date was a treat in itself, but her white dress that fit her so well was even better.

* * *

I need suggestions people. And maybe a mood that you want. Or something.

Everyone that has already been giving suggestions, you are amazing.

That is all. =]


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- OMG WE MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS!

*Happy Dances*

You guys are so amazing. Seriously.

Thanks for all the suggestions too, they are also amazing, just not as much as you.

* * *

I realized that there are suggestions that aren't actually getting used. I want to say I'm sorry for this, because I've been asking for them and I don't use them all, but these chapters have to have a end point, or else I'd have a section of drabbles that was ten thousand words long. And that would just take ages.

If there is one word that you DEFINITELY want used, tell me that, and I WILL use it.

End rant.

* * *

If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine.

* * *

Sarcastic

Her eyes held that cheeky humor that he adored. Her mouth was set in that smirk that either made him want to kiss her or run for his life. Her hands were set on her hips, her whole body dropping to accent that motion. Her lips formed sarcastic words, and he just laughed with her.

He didn't her to be sweet, he loved her just the way she was.

* * *

Blood

He'd seen it before, felt it seeping out from beneath his skin. But, he'd never seen so _much_. His foot tingled; his skin was pale under the… stain.

Crimson and acid ran down from his thigh, running like water and staining the pale skin beneath an unnatural, sickening color. More crimson than green in this form, but still blood.

He felt woozy, felt himself lean back on Sam, watched his vision blur and darken.

"Stay with me, Danny!" Sam demanded. But, the next thing he saw was darkness.

* * *

Powerless

Shocked, blank, his mind couldn't catch up with what his eyes were telling him. After all his fighting, all the training, it didn't help, not with this.

He lurched forward, looking on, powerless.

* * *

Discombobulated ( I am very aware that I might not have done this... correctly. Tell me about it, kay?)

"Why's everyone laughing?" Danny asked, just walking through the doors to find the laughing crowds, all facing away from him.

Sam was laughing. "Dash."

Tucker looked at me, wiping his eyes. "He's all… discombobulated… about the whole fact that they're making fun of him. Completely oblivious and totally confused. And it's _priceless. _"

Danny didn't think that Dash could even spell discombobulated, let alone figure out all the insults and jeers, but he laughed anyway.

* * *

Giggle

Sam barely laughed, unless it was the demeaning laugh that sounded as harsh it was. She_ never_ giggled. Ever.

Danny smiled, his hands dancing over the exposed skin of her sides, her black top not long enough to cover what she was desperately tried to hide.

She swatted at his hands, clamped a hand over her mouth, and attempted to run, but he caught her. Every time, he caught her.

Finally, when they were lying on their hillside and she was breathless, she relented, and his fingers danced across her soft skin.

He'd never heard a cuter giggle.

* * *

Psychology

She didn't think it's affect her like this. She really didn't. She hated it.

The fact that she could read her brother; and the rest of her family, and her mind automatically _judged everything _that they did. The fact that her mind saw the little things and deciphered it before she could even tell it was happening, it scared her. She could help but see it, but she wanted to switch it off.

* * *

Disfigurement

Sam wanted to swim.

Danny refused.

She asked why.

He didn't answer.

It wasn't until she ran her hand under his shirt that she felt the reason, those puckered lines and places that made him who he was.

He saw it as being disfigured.

She thought it made him perfect.

* * *

Secret

Possessive. Protected. Selfish. It was his, no one else's.

It was his secret. He'd take the memory of his own red eyes to the grave.

* * *

Fangirl

He looked down behind him and sighed.

Sometimes, being hated had its perks. At least then the fangirls weren't after his girlfriend.

* * *

Distant (Teen Titans crossover [This has been done, and done, and done, but I'm doing it anyway])

Purple eyes, so much like Sam's. But distant. Not happy and full of life like hers, or angry and sparkling and shining like hers, or sweet and warm and comforting like hers.

He couldn't read her emotions, even with his new-found powers, but he knew they were there. He saw them buried in her eyes.

He wished he could be like that, so distant, maybe then the problem wouldn't hurt so much.

Maybe then he could cope.

Maybe then their memories wouldn't hurt quite so much.

* * *

Need

Anger, hot and pushing and _there. _

They deserved it, everything he could dish out and more, they deserved it. He should take a deep breath and wail, rocking their foundation to the core. He should let his hands light up with green-white flame and burn the entire thing to the ground, people and all. He should blast holes straight through the place and the people in it. He should be throwing these white-clad demons into the ghost zone to fend for themselves against the very beings they almost destroyed.

They deserved it.

But, society didn't need it, didn't accept it.

So he smiled as he watched all of them being carted away, it was a cold smile with steely eyes to go with it. Because what they needed, they got that. They got a life sentence, and they'd get what they deserved later, when the life sentence was over.

* * *

Hidden (Continuation of "Distant")

Pale green skin, dark red blood. Pain coming off of the boy, his eyes closed and his ears drooped.

Raven seemed to ignite. Her violet eyes flamed, her hands glowed with energy, and the emotions rolled off of her with an intensity that sent my head spinning.

She blinked, four eyes appearing and she lifted off of the ground, her whole form radiating power and need for vengeance.

The others couldn't keep up.

She wasn't distant, just hidden.

* * *

Best Friends

He didn't think they realized it, but they were more than just his best friends, they were family.

* * *

Nail Polish

Most of the time, the tips of her fingers were painted black. That was normal, it was accepted, and no one questioned it.

But Danny found it oddly gratifying to look down and see his emblem carefully painted on each of her nails.

* * *

Change

She changed for him. She'd turned back on all things normal, all things accepted, and embraced his secret and life with everything in her. She could've been the best doctor in the world. She could've been one of the best authors. But, she trained with him.

And he knew that he'd never be able to show her just how much he appreciated it.

* * *

A/N-Okay, I have favor to ask.

Everyone pick their favorite villain. I don't care if they're always in the show or only in it once, or if everyone thinks they're a villain, tell me. If you think Maddie could be a villain, tell me.

Then pick a word to go with it. I don't care if they fit or not, pick a word. Make it your favorite word even.

I really want to try this.

Of course, If you think it's be crap, just send me a list of suggestions like normal. =]


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Guys, I seriously love this chapter. I hope you like reading it, but it was fun to write. Seriously fun. I loved it.

This gets... pretty angsty, and incredibly fluffy. It's odd, but I really hope you like it.

OH! If you sent in a list of words and I didn't use them... I will use them the next non-character related chapter, kay? I'm not leaving you guys out, promise, I will use them. I just didn't on this one. Sorry!

* * *

If you recognize it, it's highly likely that I don't own it.

* * *

Fabulous [Box Ghost]

He worked at the docks for the majority of his life. He loaded boxes into ships and off of trucks for fifteen years. His life had been anything but fabulous, but he'd always wanted to be famous, to be one of those fabulous stars he saw on the news.

That was until his job killed him. Quite literally killed him. Huge boxes that fell that were unmerciful to the man underneath.

He'd floated up from the wreckage, looked down at himself, and sighed. Not even his ghost was fabulous.

* * *

Complication (This one is AU… to the extreme.) [Dani]

Vlad couldn't back up soon enough, his body trying to get as far away from the pod as he could before the small body stirred.

He'd had no idea what the consequences would be. No idea this would happen.

She had Daniel's face, presented his insignia on her chest, wore his uniform, but she wasn't what he had in mind.

Brilliant crimson eyes stared up at him from underneath white bangs, her childish mouth twisted into a snarl.

He had no idea the serum would cause this kind of complication, had no idea it would turn the good-hearted clone into what she was now. Into this… monster.

* * *

Dead [Undergrowth]

He felt the pull long before he saw the building. The sense of death, the stink of rot, it drew him in like a moth to a flame.

"Variety Market" the sign said in bright red letters.

His blood started to boil; the vines twisting around his arms grew thorns and started to lengthen.

There sat his children, all set up on shelves and shining in the artificial light, dead.

Fifty years later, you could still find pieces of the building among the huge orchard and wild garden that took up the space.

* * *

Forgotten [Ghost Writer]

All he'd wanted in life was to be published. That's all he'd ever wanted. And, eventually, that's what he got.

But, what came next is what killed him.

His book was published, sitting in the shelves on all the bookstores, but it was never bought, never read.

His book sat forgotten on the shelves, just as its author's death was forgotten in the minds of the masses.

* * *

Powerful [Spectra]

Paulina Sanchez. Her favorite little human.

She reminded her of herself when she had been alive. Beautiful, rich, known, and completely knowledgeable about the fact that she was powerful; they were more similar than Paulina knew.

She'd used that power to lift herself up when she'd been alive, and she planned to continue it for as long as she existed. Bullying, demeaning, it made them powerful.

They were more alike than they knew.

* * *

Bubbles [Ember]

She didn't care. Nope. You couldn't tell she cared at all.

Another bubble popped, the pink sticky-ness covering her lips.

She slammed out another cord on her guitar. Nope. She didn't care at all.

Another bubble, another smack of sound as sharp as a knife. Like the pain.

But nope, she didn't care.

She didn't need them to remember her name.

* * *

Power [Pariah Dark]

Once, he'd been a king. Once, every one of his subjects loved him. Once, he was a good king.

And then he'd gotten power hungry.

And the world found out that it was a hunger that not even death could stop.

* * *

Sociopath [Valerie]

She already hit rock bottom, how could it get any worse?

She was willing to do whatever it took, whether it was good or not, to get this done.

She would go to the ends of the earth, dabble in the dark side, and push herself to the limit, because she couldn't leave this unfinished.

She would end him, even if it was the last thing on earth.

* * *

Love [Kitty]

He looked at all the other girls. The humans that had what she couldn't. But he never strayed, not once had he ever truly strayed.

And he loved her. He'd told her so many times.

And, that was enough for her.

* * *

Rules [Walker]

There hadn't been any real rules when it had happened, which is why it happened in the first place.

He'd determined the moment he died that from then on, everyone would follow the rules. Just so what happened wouldn't happen again.

* * *

Luck [Johnny 13]

He'd been unlucky all of his life. Every turn was an accident, every shadow a mistake.

But then he found Kitty.

That was the best luck of his existence.

* * *

Found [Skulker]

He'd hunted all of his life. He'd grown up hunting, found a job hunting, and died hunting. It was his passion.

He'd taken one look at her face, eyes tracing her every feature, and knew he found what he'd been hunting for.

* * *

Change [Sam] (And again, AU)

Violet eyes filled with malice, with violence and hatred and loathing that contorted her face into something that would've been beautiful, but wasn't.

He looked at her, took a step back, and swallowed. The ecto-pistol was held in her palm.

She'd changed. Far too much to come back from. And it scared him almost as much as it hurt him.

* * *

Friend [Klemper]

He'd gone through life with only one person he actually called a friend. She'd been a small blonde with cold hands and a warm heart and soft smile, and she'd been the only person on earth to actually care about whether he existed or not.

And then she'd died. The illness had taken her and he was left friendless. And cold.

His heart had frozen the night she died, and he'd run the same night, straight out into the snow.

By morning he was as cold as her hands.

* * *

Merry Christmas (Because you deserve it) [FLUFF ALERT]

The fire crackled in the fire place, the stockings were almost overflowing, the tree was blocked by the massive mountain of presents, and the smell of snicker doodles and gingerbread filtered through the air. The lights twinkled, the snow sparkled, and the fire danced among the logs. All in all, it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

Sam walked through the house, listening to the snoring upstarts and smiling. A pair of arms encircled her waist, warm breath tickled her neck, and she let herself lean into her husband.

"You've got three kids who want to go flying with Daddy tomorrow, you know that right?" she asked, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

His laugh vibrated through them. "Of course."

She smiled, turning to press her lips to his. He responded, picking her up off the ground.

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

* * *

A/N- Would you guys mind doing something like this again?

If not, what about favorite non-main character and a word?

If you don't it, just send me words. I'll use them.

Merry Christmas!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Sorry it's been so long. I went on break... and got sick. Can't really gather up enough inspiration to write when you're coughing your head off.

Sorry, it's been a long week.

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and suggestions that you've given, you guys are completely amazing. You are the reason this story is still going.

I know this one is short, but I wanted to get it to you guys sooner rather than later. I'll make the next one longer to make up for it, or something. =]

* * *

If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

* * *

Secret [Jack]

The feeling wouldn't go away. It nudged him and tried to lead him in the right direction, but he just ended up getting lost again.

He was missing something, something big.

Something was secret, something that he should know, something that was probably staring him right in the face, but he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Catastrophe [Nathan]

He would become a hermit. That was what his future held, he was sure of it. He'd messed up royally and he was never going to live it down.

Because asking her out had been a catastrophe, and he was never going to try it again, not when the entire population knew that even if it was one-sided and he was oh-so-focused on Sam Manson, she would always belong to Fenton.

* * *

Immortal [Clockwork]

Anger. It pulsed and raged, and he fought to keep the green flames from erupting in his palms.

"I don't want it," he ground out, glaring at the floating ghost in front of him.

A sympathetic look, like he _knew _what he was feeling. "It is not mine to take back."

Pain. Piercing and burning and throbbing and he wanted it to end.

"I just want to follow them, Clockwork." He'd beg if he had to. He didn't think he could do this.

"I control time, child, not life. It is not something I am able to change, even though I want to."

Then it was hopeless. He didn't want to be immortal.

* * *

Intangible [Vlad's pet cat Maddie] (I did not expect this one, let me tell you. I'm not for sure I did this right….)

It confused me.

One minute he was there and solid.

But the next he wasn't.

Where did he go?

Hero [Pandora]

* * *

All she'd really wanted was to be a hero. To have the knowledge and the courage to be able to beat whatever they threw at her. She'd thought the box would give her that.

* * *

Guilt [Johnny 13]

Bad luck. That's what he always blamed it on. All his accidents, all the bad things, all the blame and harsh looks, he placed it all on the bad luck.

But really, at the end of the day, when he sat down and though about it, the guilt of everything he was involved in almost ate him alive. The guilt, it would always be his shadow.

* * *

Realized [Maddie]

Jack felt it too, that niggling feeling that there was something I was just missing. Something that was right there and so obvious, but I was too blind to see.

The snowy ground almost spun when I realized what it was.

* * *

Locked [Valerie]

She locked up the apartment behind her. She locked up her suit before she left. She locked her office.

But, her most elaborate lock wasn't on something material. She locked up her heart so tight that there was no room for anyone other than her.

* * *

Dark [Paulina]

There was a reason she liked pink. It was bright, colorful, pretty.

So unlike her past.

Pink didn't drag her mind back to those memories; it didn't cause pain to even look at.

She'd seen enough darkness for her lifetime.

* * *

Unstable [Dash]

He'd thought his life was concrete. He was the most popular guy at school, he was dating the most popular girl in the city, his parents were rich, and his bullying made sure that no one was ever going to disrupt it.

Then the meteorite had come. The end of the world fear, the world-wide terror, the frantic way he lived for the next three days.

And then they were saved, by the city's very own super hero.

Then came the televised revelation of his favorite super hero.

Danny Fenton. His world had been flipped upside-down in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Sparkling [Frostbite]

The snow was something that he loved more than almost anything, and he'd had no problems helping out Danny Phantom with his powers.

Seeing Amity park covered in a blanket of sparkling snow was almost as rewarding as seeing the smile on The Great One's face.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

You guys want to continue the character stuff, or just leave it were it is?

Favorite couple (Canon or crackfic) and a word?

Suggestions are welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Have a great New Years, everybody!

* * *

I was told (waves at person) that these would make great story prompts. I don't really know how many of you think they do, but if you want to use them, they're open, just ask me. If you get inspired to write something based on one of these, write it. Like I said, just tell me you're using it.

Or, if you want me to write something based off of one of these, tell me. I'll try my best. =]

* * *

Thanks for the suggestions, everybody! I really liked doing this one, even if it didn't end up as fluffy as I had planned. =] I really enjoyed writing for these pairings, and I hope you enjoy them as much as I did.

I want to say sorry to MagicHecate and Fluehatraya for completely skipping their non-main character entries... I have them, they're just on the wrong chapter... Sorry. They're at the bottom. =]

* * *

If you recognize it, it's probably not mine.

* * *

Forgotten [Boxy and the Lunch Lady]

They were a pair that didn't like change in a world that revolved around it, so they found each other.

In the end of it all, the world may have forgotten them and their never changing ways, but they would forever have each other.

And they both agreed that it needn't ever change.

* * *

Need (Teen Titans crossover) [Danny and Raven]

You're both broken and missing something that's gone. You both understand too much of something that never should have come to you, something that you thought was a curse. Something that you thought would haunt you forever, and forever is such a long time. You both understand each other too much to leave the other alone.

Because she clings to you in the dark because you provide that light that she would always need.

Because her eyes remind you of your past, of happiness.

Because together, you have a chance at healing, of moving on.

Because she would forever be dark and you know you'll never learn all of her secrets, but that's okay because she'd willing to let you keep yours.

And you're together, and right now, that's all you need.

* * *

Loyalty [Danny and Sam]

The words spill out of your lips, and you refuse to meet her eyes, because you don't think you can stand the hate in them because of what you've just admitted.

But, she grabs you by the chin and forces you to meet her violet eyes, eyes that don't hold that loathing that you thought they would, they're full of a passion that always makes your knees weak and your stomach knot.

She tells you that she doesn't care what you're future self has done, you're not him and she loves you anyway.

And you've seen each other at you're worst and you don't want anyone else.

It's a loyalty that will last even after death.

* * *

Dream [One-sided Vlad and Maddie (cause I just can't grasp true VladxMaddie]

He picks up the picture, holding it carefully, lovingly in his hand.

His thumb runs over the woman in the picture, his mind imagining the feel of her hair under his fingers instead of the glass.

Her scent lingers in the air, or he thinks it does, and it's so intoxicating that even his strong body shakes.

Loving her only happened in his dreams, but he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

Fear [Dan and Ember] (This one's a bit more…. Mature. Just warning you.)

He's so powerful it scares her, but she doesn't care. She's honestly scared of him, but it's not because of his powers. It's because of his power over her.

He's hovering in front of her, close enough that his breath is tickling its way across her face, his eyes burning with something other than hate.

He's _so close_, but it's not close enough.

"_Touch me_," she whispers, her hand almost touching his face.

He smiles, something that sends that delicious chill down her spine and makes her hair stand on end.

"I plan to."

She feels her back hit the wall behind her and his hands on her and she smiles for the first time in months.

* * *

Forbidden [Paulina and Tucker]

He looks around and realizes that the school's back wall isn't the nicest or the most romantic place in the world.

She smiles and laughs, quietly of course because you can't risk detection, and says she doesn't care. She's with him that's all the matters to her right now, and that's enough for her and Tucker.

No one knows about it, the attraction that they hold, and they plan to keep it that way.

It is forbidden, but that doesn't stop them.

Her hair shines in the moonlight behind the school, and his smile is warm.

And their love will go unnoticed by all, because it is forbidden, but that doesn't stop them.

* * *

Document [Danny and Valerie]

"Danny," she sighs, looking up at him with that look that tells him she sees but doesn't want to, just like that day at the pole so long ago, "what does this mean?"

He swallows, he's not ready for it either, but it's here and unavoidable. "It means she's not just a clone, Val. It means she's a daughter."

The paper floats to the ground, the info and graphs and evidence that he is right makes her head spin.

"And the parents?" her voice is shaky.

"I think you know, Val." He looks at her, the nervousness taking over, and picks up the document.

They weren't ready for this, but they would have to be. That document proved that.

* * *

Never [Jazz and Clockwork]

Her blue eyes were like nothing he had ever seen, and he would be content to stare into them for the rest of eternity.

But he couldn't.

She deserved better, something like her, someone alive.

She didn't want anyone but him.

But he would never allow it, because she needed someone else, someone better.

Even if it wasn't what they wanted.

* * *

Fish [Jazz and Clockwork]

"I can take you anywhere, any time, in the worlds, and you want to stay here and cook?"

"Well, yes."

"But…why?"

"Because anywhere, at any time, doesn't quite make fish like I do. And I want fish."

"Whatever makes you happy."

She smiled.

* * *

Time [Jack and Maddie]

Even after all this time, all the mishaps and mistakes, they still loved each other with the same strength and passion that they did all those years ago.

* * *

Fit [Dani and Youngblood]

Sure, he still acted like a kid most of the time.

Sure, her father/brother was going to kill him—again.

But, despite the worries and the quirks, they fit together and it was perfect.

* * *

Books [Mr. Lancer]

They didn't change. They were always the same, each time you picked them up.

In the city he taught in, that was essential.

* * *

Spirits [Tiffany Snow]

She hadn't believed in them before she moved here, hadn't even given them a second thought.

She'd been proved oh-so wrong.

And now she had to report about them.

She really needed to rethink her job.

* * *

I'm running out of stuff... If you have a suggestion about theme and stuff, that's welcome too.

Favorite character (main or otherwise), and a word.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Yeah... Sorry it's been a while. I blame it one my recent obsession with the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. I went and watched The Hobbit, which is amazing, and I got hooked all over again, so then I had to go read about it on here, where I spent a LOT of time trying to find good LotR friendship fics... Any suggestions about that?

Anywho.

I want to say thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing! You guys are... amazing. I mean it. I can't believe we've made it to almost 150 reviews. You guys are awesome!

* * *

If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

* * *

Record [Poindexter]

He wasn't popular, that was for sure. Everyone knew his name, but he wasn't wanted or sought out. He was an outcast, and he had come to realize that. He didn't like it, didn't accept it, but it was known.

And it drove him to his death.

But, for the record, he didn't blame them. He hated them, but he didn't blame them.

* * *

Imagine [Youngblood]

His life had never been prefect; it had rarely been okay, let alone good.

So, he imagined. He would close his eyes and take himself away. He would throw himself into a world where life was good.

Where people cared.

All he had to do was imagine.

* * *

Side [Bertrand]

Sure, most thought he was a sidekick, but he knew better.

She may be beautiful now, but she wasn't always. She wasn't always perfect. She broke the same as everyone else, became weak just like everyone else, and he was the only one she willingly allowed to see it.

Even though he didn't get as much credit, he would always be by her side, and he would stay there for as long as she needed him.

* * *

Strength [Valerie]

Sam had to give her credit, she was strong.

There was something about giving up something (someone- why'd she hurt him? Why him?) for what was believed to be the greater good that spoke of strength, and she respected that.

But she knew that strength too. She had given up just as much, fought just as much, hurt just as much, and while she respected her for her strength, she hated her for it too.

* * *

Truth [Sam]

She saw it in his eyes, she always could.

She could always tell when he lied to her.

But she could also see the darkness that lingered in his eyes, feel the trembling in his body from phantom pains, and she didn't know if she wanted the truth.

* * *

Why [Lance Thunder]

It was happening again! These ghosts, they were taking over the town! And, while everyone else was hiding for their lives, he was supposed to be reporting this?!

Why? Why did he ever want to be a reporter?

* * *

Flat line [Danny]

Blue eyes closed, weak limbs went limp, already pale skin lost all color.

The monitor beside the bed gave one single, unending note, the image on the screen reading a flat green line.

There was no flashing rings of white light, no muttered words of transformation, no sign that the flat line would ever, ever change.

Slowly, slowly, a different form took shape. White hair, glowing green eyes, a figure as familiar as the sight in the mirror take shape above the motionless body.

But, the flat line never changed.

* * *

Library [Jazz]

It was calm here, quiet. She needed it, of course, this calm, just like Danny needed the stars and Sam needed her poetry.

But, she had changed. Instead of getting old classics that took her into a world where she would never be, she cracked open theory and texts about the afterlife. She spent her time here not escaping the world she had willingly entered, but immersing herself farther.

* * *

Serendipity [Tucker]

When he looked back on it, he would call himself lucky. He would smile at the memories, nudge his still-best friend in the ribs and joke about something stupid they had done so many years ago.

But, when he really thought about it, it wasn't the adventures that made him lucky, it was the friends he had made and the lessons he had learned.

He seemed to be lucky throughout his entire life, even when no one thought it until years and years later.

* * *

Close

To someone on the outside, they would appear to be two friends who were just a little bit closer than what was normal in people their age.

The people on the outside didn't see it.

They didn't the bond between them. They couldn't know about the nights spent talking because of the nightmares, the countless times they had helped the other hide an injury, the tears that the other had seen because they were the only ones allowed to see. They wouldn't know about the dark secrets that they had told, the stories that they would never share.

They would see two close friends, and they would be blind to friends who were closer than brothers.

* * *

Fights

Sam would always be the one to snap first, her temper so short and exploding in a blazing hot flame of angry eyes and shouted accusations. Danny would stare blankly, responding matter-of-factly until something was said that pushed him over the edge, and that is when his anger would flare, all glaring, glowing eyes and growled words.

But, after all the anger, they threw as much passion into their make-ups as they did their fights.

* * *

Flowers

Sam had always liked flowers, if only because they reminded her that there was still beauty if you knew where to look for it.

* * *

What'd you think?

Hmmm.

A color and a character.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Sorry this is late, and that it's short. Life guys, it sucks.

For all of you that read my other story "In the Light of Day", it should be updated soon. Like, around a week. =]

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed! The suggestions and the reviews are wonderful, and I couldn't ask for better fans. You guys are amazing.

This was really fun to write, the colors and stuff, so I hope it's as much fun to read.

* * *

If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

* * *

Gold [Box Ghost]

All the boxes in the world wouldn't compare to the worth of the little gold band circling his finger.

* * *

Orange and Teal [Jack and Maddie]

Some said it was a testament to their past, a reminder of the bright colors of their growing up.

Others said it was so that even in the dark, metallic labs that they worked in they could still be seen.

No one really knows, but many think that it is just a symbol of their very soul, a representation of the bright people that they are, and a picture of the happiness and love that they base their very life around.

* * *

Red [Danny]

The world seemed to spin, the lines and edges blurring in a fuzzy mess of color and pain.

His hand blindly pressed at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

He drew his fingers away, looking down, and in his state, all he saw was red.

* * *

Chartreuse [Tiffany Snow]

She sighed as she looked at the dress, running her fingers over the smooth fabric. She loved it, but she could make herself wear it, especially not on the job.

The town had enough reminders of its ghostly inhabitants without her reminding them too.

* * *

Cerulean [Sam]

She loved his eyes, in either form, because they were always what told her what he was feeling, even if his words didn't.

They were navy when he came to her after nightmares. Chartreuse when he came back to her after fights. Robin's Egg Blue on those days when he has more than enough to think over. Acid green when he's angry.

But, her favorite was when his eyes were bright Cerulean, because they were only that color when he sent her that smile that was all and only for her.

* * *

Violet [Starr]

Pink was Paulina's color. She knew that, and she accepted it. It was just the way life was.

Violet would always be Starr's color, and she was happy with that.

* * *

Rainbow [Danny]

The blob shot another multi-colored blast his way, missing by mere inches.

"What are you, anyway, the rainbow ghost?"

The colorful being snarled, and shot another blast at him.

* * *

Pink [Sam]

She used to wear it, used to adore the bright color and wear it with pride. She used to be bright, bubbly, and share that liveliness with everyone.

But then they had broken that brightness, darkened her spirit, and they had moved. They had moved away, but it took her a lot longer to move on.

Pink stood for that brightness, that past that she wanted to forget, and now she showed that bright spirit to only a few.

* * *

Yellow [Tucker]

I don't know why I started wearing it, I just did, and it turns out it looks good on me. So, I keep wearing it.

Even when I fight ghosts, I still gotta look good for the ladies.

* * *

Purple [Danny]

She blinked at him, violet eyes wide and sparkling, as he took her chin in his hand. She gazed at him, eyes half lidded, as he leaned forward, her breath wafting across his skin.

As beautiful as her eyes were, he much preferred it when she had them closed.

* * *

Black [Dani]

The white rings engulfed her, taking away that feeling of cool power, and her black hair fell into her eyes.

While she was powerful in that other form, with its white hair and glowing energy, she was safer like this.

* * *

White [Young Blood] (I'm a sucker for this pairing, don't hate.)

Her green eyes glowing slightly, the white aura that surrounded her illuminating them in a pale light, she smiled at him, her smile sending his stomach to his knees.

He smiled back, and his heart skipped a beat when that white aura brightened significantly.

* * *

Gray [Clockwork]

Young Daniel would always been striving to be completely good, completely and utterly without evil. Clockwork shook his head, his frowning face shifting to a child once again.

No one was pure white, this he knew, and the hero would just have to settle for one of the palest shades of gray.

It was what made him a hero, that little bit of darkness, because it showed that he could endure the evil and still remain good.

* * *

This one was really fun. And kind of messy. I really liked it.

Let's see...

A object (exclusively canon or otherwise) and a character. Let's keep this nice guys. =]


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- I'm sorry, it's been a while. Can we blame it on life and just be happy? =]

But, yeah, I'm sorry it's taken forever. I hope this one makes up for it though!

I want to say thank you to everyone here who has read, reviewed, or added me or my stories to your lists. You guys are what makes writing this story worth-while! Thank you for your support!

* * *

If it looks familiar, I probably don't own it.

* * *

Scooter-Tucker

It was fine for Sam, flying with him. She enjoyed the thrill of the heights nearly as much as she enjoyed him holding her. But, while I trusted him with my life, and my safety when he had to fly me somewhere, I would much prefer the white-silver scooters to flying.

* * *

Scrapbook-Jazz

First it had started out as a way to keep track of the years, as a way of documenting what had happened. Now, it was something different. Now, it was a book filled with memories, filled with changes. It not only held how her brother had become a hero, but how she had helped him along the way.

She kept it because, even if something happened and she was the only one that held those memories, she would still have that memory-filled binder.

* * *

Apples-Dani

_Come on, Dani, it's not like you haven't done this before. _

I clenched my fingers, biting my lips as I reached out trembling fingers to the stall.

_But, I've never done it for __**myself.**_

Grasping the apples wasn't hard, yanking them away before the vender saw her was even easier, but sleeping that night… That's where it got difficult.

I had never _ever _wanted to be reduced to someone like Vlad, but now I was stuck stealing from apple venders. I just hoped I found Danny soon.

* * *

Fudge- Jack

It wasn't so much that he had to have the stuff; it was just that he enjoyed having it.

It reminded him of better times, of happier places, of dreams that hadn't been dashed and a world void of spectral evil. Fudge made him remember. He hoped he'd never forget.

* * *

The Reality Gauntlet-Dani

I slipped the heavy leather over my hands, and I automatically felt the power pooling at my fingertips. The ability to change space and time and the world itself, all in the palm of my hand.

I could change the world, change everything. I could make Danny my true twin and his parents mine. I could make Vlad pay. I could right all the wrongs done to the clones that I hadn't been able to know. I could have my revenge.

I felt the green fire spread from my fingers, watched as it licked it's way along the glove and reduced it to ash and debris at my feet. I walked away, the could-have-beens swirling in my eyes.

I didn't need that revenge. I had a family. I didn't need that power to be happy.

* * *

Hazmat-Tucker

We had laughed at it back then, when we had first decided we would go down to see the portal. The hazmat suit that looked so gaudy and stupid then, it was hard not to laugh at it. He had slipped it on and we had laughed and laughed. He's laughed with us.

But, now, that's his trademark outfit, at least in that other form. I can only say that I'm glad it's him and not me.

* * *

The Necklace-Dora

At first I had seen it as a cure. What princess wants to turn into a dragon? Who wants to be that kind of creature?

But now, looking down at Aragon and holding his amulet in my hands, feeling the weight of mine at my throat, I let my anger swell and feel the magic of it expand. He's hurt me far more than I will ever be able to avenge, but it can't hurt to try. This necklace, it's given me more power than any curse ever will.

* * *

Thermos-Danny

You don't have a definite shape in there. Your mind's still intact, but your body is destabilized and you're not really you in there. You have no shape, no sense of having a body. You just kind of… float.

I don't mind the tight spaces, of the lack of feeling. What I really hate is that the only thing you can do in there is think, and that's something I've tried avoiding for a long time now.

* * *

Mirror- Sam

There was nothing to do but to… stare.

She wasn't who she used to be, she didn't even look it. Her violet eyes were dark, haunted, and she had no idea when they had changed from the light purple to what they were now. There were dark half-moons under her eyes. Her lips were darker, with thin lines of scars crisscrossing over them from where they been bit or split. All signs of baby fat had disappeared, leaving her with high cheek bones and a thin, slim face. It made her look… older. Different. Dangerous.

She turned away. Her face may have changed because of the fighting, but her heart never would, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Easel-Paulina

She sighed, dropping the paint brush back in the holder. She had yet to find a green that could truly match his eyes.

* * *

The Time Staff-Clockwork

Sometimes, he thinks as he stares at the staff resting in his hands, it would be worth it to throw this through one of his portals and watch as it is reduced to splinters. Sometimes, all he wants to do is light it up with glowing ectoplasm and watch as it burns.

But, then he takes one look at Daniel, at the life he has. At the smile he wears. And, then he knows it is all worth it.

* * *

Toothpaste- Sam

Her sink is black granite, her counters dark mahogany, and the walls are painted deep plum in her bathroom, but her toothpaste still leaves brilliant white stains all over everything.

* * *

The Flour Sack (Lilith)-Sam

She truly hadn't care for it at the beginning. She hadn't given it a moment's though at the time, but then it had hit her.

If she couldn't take care of one simple flour sack, how could she trust herself with her best friend's safety? How could _he _trust her with it?

And, from that point on, that simple little flour sack meant so much more to her.

* * *

Fenton Anti-Creep Stick- Danny

When he'd found it, he'd laughed and laughed and laughed.

The small nicks and dents had identified it, the worn wood had brought back memories, and the sticker had just cemented it.

There it was, this little staple of his childhood, transformed into an anti-ghost weapon. He was sure that if he didn't laugh, he would cry.

* * *

Ectoplasmic Gum –Vlad

He followed me, pulled me back, and kept me from going forward. He was the one that prevented me from success, held me back from greatness.

Like nasty, sticky gum that has stuck to the bottom of a boot.

And you know what you do with gum that has stuck? You get rid of it.

* * *

What'd you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?

An emotion and a character.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- It's been a while. Sorry about that. =]

For all of you who have asked, I do plan on continuing Flat Line, but it will be a while. I need to get everything in the Universe of Real Life settled before I can take on any more projects. I have the ideas for the story, just not the time right now. It will get done, but it might take a while.

I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. This one was definitely fun to write, and I really like it. =]

* * *

If it looks familiar, I probably don't own it.

* * *

Longing—Clockwork

It had only been recently that he hated his job. Only recently that he didn't want to look in the mirror and see his ever-shifting form. It was only recently that he hated what he was.

Recently, he had met her. Her crimson hair shining in the pale light. Her blue eyes sparkling at the thought of the boundless knowledge in the tower. The small smile that twisted her lips up as she looked at him. He hated what he was, and he longed to be what she needed.

* * *

Love—Sam

She hated that everyone threw the word around, hated that it had become common and over-used and plain. She hated that people used it even though they didn't _know_ what it felt like.

She might be just sixteen, might be considered a child, but she knew what love was. She felt it when she looked at Danny, felt it when she saw her family. She knew what it felt like when you seem to drown in it. She knew what it was like when it burned in your chest. She hated that people spoke about it even though they'd never truly _felt it._

* * *

Jealousy—Star

She didn't hate them because they were losers. She hated them because they had something that she didn't. She hated him because she wasn't just his girlfriend, but his _best _friend, and they were _comfortable. _She hated her because everyone could see that they loved each other. She hated them because she could have that.

* * *

Worry—Lancer

He wasn't cold hearted. How could he be when twenty of his years had been solely dedicated to children? And, even though he tried to shove it back, a certain raven haired boy worried him to no end.

At least if he was in detention, he knew he was safe.

* * *

Pride—Jazz

She reached a hand up to wipe tears from her eyes, completely uncaring that it would smear her makeup. She would later laugh at the pictures, pointing at her red rimmed eyes above the smile that shone like the sun, but now she had to settle with grinning hugely as they announced his name and he made his way across the stage. He'd made it. He'd done it. And she was _so proud_ of him.

* * *

Pained—Tucker

It took me a while to realize it, but somewhere along the line I realized Danny's life wasn't all roses and daisies. It was about the same time I noticed the ever-present circles under his eyes and scars from fights he hadn't told us about. And, the fact that he had to go through that, and that he thought we wouldn't help him, that hurt more than I can even begin to explain.

* * *

Euphoric—Valerie

She thought she'd be happy. She thought she'd be smug. She thought she'd hold the gun up and taunt him before she finished him off. She thought wrong.

There was nothing that brought that euphoric feeling she'd dreamed about now, when he was injured and he was just pleading with her to make it quick. The only happiness had been when she'd dropped the gun in front of him and walked away.

* * *

Disbelief—Paulina

She blinked at the screen.

She blinked again.

Danny Phantom. The hot, muscled, glowing ghost hero... was loser Fenton.

She blinked again, but her mind couldn't quite manage what her eyes were telling her.

* * *

Fear—Maddie

I know he's been fighting ghost for well over three years. I know he's faced more than many heroes ever dream. I know he's trained so much and he's good at what he does.

I know all this, and yet I'm still scared every time I see that blue mist.

* * *

Resolve—Jack

Some things aren't important. Like looks, for example. They just don't matter.

I don't care if his hair's black or white, or if his eyes remind me more of his mother or if they glow green in the dark. He's my son, and there's not a person in the worlds that can hurt him without getting through me first.

* * *

Hope—Dani (In the Light of Day spoiler)

It was there, right on the horizon, glowing in the distance. Fenton Works. It was right there.

Maybe, maybe I can make it.

* * *

Horror—Danny

I look at the cuts and the bruises and blood and God-knows-what-else that's covering her body and I'm immensely glad that I haven't eaten anything in hours.

I can't even wrap my mind around it. I can't grasp what is right in front of me. Her white hair is matted and her green eyes are closed and I can't even tell what part of this scares me more.

* * *

Wonder—Sam

She doesn't think she could do it without breaking. There's so much that he endured that he doesn't even tell her about, and she knows she would've cracked before now at just what she was aware of. She doesn't just like (_love) _him, she respects him.

Even though he is her best friend _(long standing crush), _he's her hero.

* * *

Helplessness—Maddie (Attached to Flat-Line)

She's taken him to the doctor. She's tried to keep the fever down. She's wrapped the mysterious injuries and watched as they healed, or she thought so.

But, his eyes are closing and she can't do anything else. She watches as he starts slipping and there's nothing she can do. Sam makes him happy, and Tucker can (_almostsortofmaybe) _make him laugh, but she knows they're not really _helping. _And, she can't do anything as she watches him slip away.

* * *

Pride—Lancer

I watch as he smiles. I watch when the rings transform him into someone I know. And, somehow, I'm not surprised.

I'm proud. The student that I had worried for for three years now, he was a hero, and I can't really find it in me to be surprised.

* * *

Rage—Jack

Even though all their clothes are white, the only thing I can see is red. I can feel the anger pulsing and spiking through me, feel the pure hatred course through me as I take in the sight in front of me.

They've hurt my son, threatened my family, and they won't get away with it. Even if it's the last thing I do, they'll pay for this.

* * *

Tell me what you think? Please?

Hmmmm.

An action and a character. ie. Running and Danny.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I feel horrible. I'm sooooo sorry this is so late. I can't believe it's been a month. Life's been.. well, it's been crazy. And I'm sorry.

This chapter is... kinda dark. I'm not gonna lie. I tried to prevent that, but that seems to be the only thing I could get out right now, and I figured something was better than nothing.

* * *

If you recognize it, it's highly likely I don't own it.

* * *

Floating [Tucker]

He was used to flying, that much they had done before. He'd been flown places several times, totally used to the air whipping past him as all three of them sped through the air.

What he wasn't used to was the feeling of stillness as they all stood there, dozens of feet in the air, with the only thing under their feet being the wind and the only thing holding him up was the powers traveling from the arm resting on his shoulder.

* * *

Dying [Danny]

Half-dead. Half alive.

He'd known he was already half way there for a long time, but this, this wasn't how he'd planned on going. Fighting for his family, his people, sacrificing everything for them, that was how he had planned on leaving, how he'd wanted to go.

Staring Sam in the eyes, too weak and too ill to even reassure her, choking on his last "I love you" was not how he had imagined it.

* * *

Crying [Dash]

Dash had never seen anything,_ anything_, that had scared him that much. There was something so _wrong _about seeing someone that powerful that _broken._

He'd watched with the rest of them as he had hit the ground beside her, dark purple bruises already dotting his skin, white hair matted with green-red blood. His hands had clasped her rapidly paling fingers with a gentle strength that made them all wince.

Tears were still making tracks in the gore on his face when he had gotten up, green eye flaming with a burning rage, and flown at the ghost with the a power that had shaken the very earth.

* * *

Eating [Spectra]

Was it really a wonder why she wanted the Latino's body? She'd wanted to be beautiful since she was alive, and she'd taken to eating her sorrows away like every other girl had.

* * *

Flying [Danny]

Because, sometimes, he just needed to be by himself. Sometimes, the only thing that could really clear his mind was that clear air and the feel of wind whipping against his skin. Sometimes, flying was the only thing in the world that would help.

* * *

Being in the Thermos [Ember]

You dread it and you accept it. You know the feeling, and it's as foreign as a far-away land. It means the fight is over and another one begins. You feel it pulling, feel your body changing and morphing and ending with something so not you. You know you've lost that battle, but you have to keep yourself together, just so you can stay sane in that thing.

Because not even the music can bring you back to yourself when you're there.

* * *

Smiling [Maddie]

It felt like such a lie, but she didn't stop. She didn't let her lips dip from that bright smile that was oh so fake. She let him go to his room like she didn't know, let him limp past her like she was as oblivious as he thought she was.

He would come to her when he was ready, and she would smile and lie like it was eating her alive until then.

* * *

Surrendering [Dash]

He took in the tense muscles, the clenched fists, the set jaw. There was a scared kind of determination in his eyes, but he didn't sense any real fear in his face, which confused him. He watched as his friends stood up for him, but didn't move to intervene.

He smirked, moving toward the Goth.

The determination went to burning fury, and his eyes flashed acid green.

He stepped back, swallowing down the sudden sense to _run._ He walked away. Sometimes it was just… less messy to not push it. Especially with those three.

* * *

Watching [Clockwork]

Unlike everyone else, he watched their lives from above, seeing all the little twists and turns. And what a beautiful parade it was.

* * *

Running [Wulf]

Cages. Tied down. Restricted.

His claws burrowed into the ground, leaving marks like wounds in the earth. They'd never catch him again.

* * *

Crash [Danny]

It was like a nuclear blast or a hurricane. Beautiful, intense, exhilarating, until it killed you.

The world flashed by in a series of scenes. Blue sky dotted with clouds. Sky line of the city I protected. Sam's violet eyes. Green, green grass.

And then nothing.

* * *

Searching [Cujo]

It was the one thing that was familiar. The one thing that made me happy. And they took it.

I would find it, even if I had to get past every single one of them. They wouldn't keep it from me.

* * *

Waking Up [Sam]

I looked forward to it more and more as time went on. I know I need the sleep, we all do, but really, I'd rather be exhausted than have to face it.

After so much fighting your conscience figures out what hurts the most and waking up really is the only good thing about nightmares.

* * *

Lie [Danny]

I can see the disapproving look Jazz is sending me, but I ignore it, letting my eyes widen into that innocent expression I've pretty much perfected. I don't really have a project to do, but they don't need to know that.

And really, they'll believe this lie so much easier than they would believe the truth.

* * *

Buying [Vlad]

It didn't really surprise him. It was that dry, dark kind of irony that made you laugh, but you never really found any humor in it.

He'd been buying what he wanted for years, whatever he wanted. But now, the only thing he wanted wasn't for sale.

* * *

Running [Dani]

It made sense, in an ironic, dark kind of way.

Because the man who was supposed to be the one to give her a home was the only reason she didn't have one. The only reason she had resorted to running.

* * *

I really am sorry, and the next one will be out sooner, promise.

A character and a character?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- I told you I'd get it to you sooner! =] I hope you like this one!

Guys, I love you. Seriously. We made it to 200 reviews! I just... Wow. Thank you so much. =]

As a request from a few of you, there will be an increase in crossover shots in this. Any suggestions or recommendations to this are greatly appreciated. =]

* * *

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Nocturne and Walker

Together they would create the perfect prison; a place where no one, not even the strongest of their foes, would be able to escape. Walker's mouth pulled into a smirk as they planned it, watching as Nocturne's inky hands wove pictures of their beautiful master piece.

Because, as they had discussed, no one could escape a prison when they couldn't even escape their nightmares.

* * *

Tucker and Paulina

_She's smarter than I thought…_ He grinned as he watched from across the room as she told a tale of where she had been the past hour, cataloguing the little smiles she had, the little gestures she gave.

At the end of her story, she glanced his way. He hoped he was the only person in the world to have seen that sly little smile on her face and the warm look in her eyes.

* * *

Danny and Sam

He smiled at her as he let go of her other arm, the only part of them touching was their hands as he let his powers surge through them both. He felt her fingers tighten around his and laughed, squeezing back as she turned to face him, her fingers still intertwined with his.

She sent him a cheeky grin, one that had his knees going weak and making him glad that they were flying and not standing, and pulled him forward, sending them both flying straight into an oncoming cloud. He beamed at the excited sound of happiness she let out, pulling her closer to him as they cleared the fog and the sun sent colors dancing on their skin.

She smiled before leaning forward, and they kiss they shared sent them both tumbling through the air.

* * *

Valerie and Danny

She couldn't get the idea out of her mind that, really, she owed him an apology… for everything.

* * *

Jazz and Sam

After everything that had happened to them, after all the growing and fighting and healing they had been through, they would have viewed each other as sisters even if they weren't sister-in-laws.

* * *

Observants and Clockwork

In his long after-life, the respect he held for them had… dwindled.

So when they had come to order him to "terminate" the threat to the earth—the threat that was known as Danny Phantom, the threat had come to know, had come to love, he had no qualms about pooling all the ancient power in his core and blasting them out of his tower before they had even gotten the child's name out.

* * *

Sam and Tucker

She glanced at him, eyes asking a question. He held his hands up in way that clearly said, "How am _I_ supposed to know?"

Because this was now their normal, and even though it had been for two years, they could still read each other better than they could read the world.

* * *

Jazz and Maddie

"How long have you… known?" There was an uncertainty in her voice that Jazz hadn't ever heard before, and it put a boulder in her throat.

She swallowed it down, meeting those indigo eyes with more confidence than she felt. "Two months after it happened."

She pretended not to see her mom's face crumple, pretended not to see the pain flare in her eyes, pretended that the moment of sheer emotion hadn't happened before she schooled her features into a careful mask. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She smiled, but it was bittersweet. She couldn't get the image of her mom's pained expression out of her mind. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

* * *

Dash and Danny

Dash envied him, he really did. It wasn't something he would admit out loud, or in his mind either, but it was true. He envied the fact that he had Manson, someone who loved him—and it was love; he didn't know much, but he knew what that was—for him, not for his money or his name. He envied the fact that he had Foley, who could pass as his brother they were so close—he didn't know that they counted each other as family, didn't know just how close the two non-blood brothers were.

He envied, so he made everyone else believe he hated him.

* * *

Skulker and Valerie

"I could use an apprentice, Huntress."

"What's your target?"

"I do believe we share a common goal on that respect."

"Then you have yourself a partner."

* * *

Sam and Jack

Despite all the crazy he practically oozed, she had grown up around him, grown fond of him, viewed herself as a part of his family even. So, she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding when he smiled at her, glanced at the ring shimmering on her finger, and said, "You're good for him, you know, you're good for all of us."

* * *

Danny and Loki (Thor or Avengers, whichever floats your boat)

Green eyes stared into green, acid into emerald. Power crackled in the air between them, magic and ectoplasm filtering through the air like ozone and making it fire like lightning, the tension thick as wool in their little circle of the world.

Icy arrogance lifted the grounded figures thin lips into a smirk, pride and confidence pouring off his frame like water. He strode forward, not showing his surprise that the teen didn't move, didn't flinch, and pressed the bladed staff's tip to the point right over where the child's heart should be.

And almost let the smirk drop when the staff passed clean through the boy, the blade slipping through like his flesh was made of air.

And then he noticed the guarded power in child's eyes, saw the hidden expertise that they boy had kept hidden. He almost took a step back when the child smirked slightly, confidence coming off him in waves.

Then acid green power surged forward, hit him like a hurricane, threw him backward into the wall behind him and brought rubble down on top of him. Throwing himself upward, away from the crumbling rubble and cracked stone, he looked at the child—warrior—floating in front of him. Not winded, not tired, smirking at him.

Despite his pride, there was a distinct surprise in his voice. "What _are_ you?"

* * *

Tell me what you think?

A protagonist character and a villain character.


	27. Chapter 27

I'M ALIVE! I PROMISE! *hides behind something to avoid rotten tomatoes*

I know, it's been an age, but life has been hell lately. I'm sure you don't want my excuses. As you can see, this isn't complete, it won't be for a while, but the updates aren't going to be coming every other day like they used to. It'll still be updated whenever I can, but my other story arc will take priority.

Shhhhh! I'm studying for finals! ;)

I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, faved, alerted, or even just looked at this. I love you all, and you make this worth writing.

* * *

If it looks familar... It's highly likely that I don't own it.

* * *

Valerie and Boxy

Her guns blazed in the night, pink energy flaring to life and glittering like stars from above. He yelped, diving down through the air and disappearing into a dark, abandoned building.

She sneered, blowing the smoke away from the blasters on her wrist, and took off into the star-sprinkled sky. She had bigger things to worry about tonight.

* * *

Danny and Doctor Light (Teen Titans Crossover)

"Dude, do you seriously have a light bulb on your ches—hey!"

"You will tremble before my almighty electrical—"

"Rants? I'm shaking in my boots, Twitchy."

"You disrespectful child! You all will serve beneath my power. I will have—"

"Success? Only at Lowe's, Sparkles."

* * *

Sam and Vlad (This is a tie in to my new one-shot "Like Stars, We Blazed". Should stand alone, but… yeah.)

His hand was limp and cool in mine, crimson-acid blood staining the tan skin a ugly brown. His breathing was ragged, his chest rising and falling in sharp, shallow spurts. His lips trembled. Emerald eyes were screwed shut in pain.

Vlad's eyes widened, the power in his palms blinked out of existence like a light. He dropped several feet in the air. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but he was left gaping at the limp form in my arms. Pain flashes across his face before he turned invisible.

My knuckles turned white against the metal of the gun in my hand, his crimson eyes dancing through my mind, but I dropped the blaster to the ground.

"Danny?"

* * *

Maddie and Spectra

She'd taught her children from the beginning that different was okay, that you didn't always have to be perfect. It was a lesson they had learned from diapers. It was a lesson that she had thought all parents taught their children.

She wondered what kind of soul could make a child feel like that, what kind of person fed of the misery of others.

* * *

Jazz and Dan

She swallowed, looking into those haunted blue eyes that she had grown up with. There was so much guilt there, so much sorrow.

She hated it.

Her brother wasn't evil. Sure, he had his faults, but everyone did. He was _good. _

Even remembering the flash of crimson set in his face, that baritone voice that wasn't her brother, she would always stand by that. No amount of separate dimensions could take the good out of her hero.

* * *

Jack and Walker

His hand looked small in mine, like it was just a kid's. It was so small, so like it had when he was smaller, it was hard to believe that the fingers were plasma-burned and scarred. It would have been so easy to hide those two twin scars, nothing more than a tug on a long sleeve shirt would have covered them.

Both his wrists were scarred, a thin line wrapping around the joints like a pale bracelet. The tissue glistened pink and white, nothing more than a thin line as a physical reminder of the memories that caused the haunted look in his eyes.

He had done nothing to deserve that, and unfairness, that was against the rules.

* * *

The Hulk (Bruce Banner) and Vlad

The shorter figure stumbled backwards, pink power flickering out in his hands. The concrete crunched where the larger figure stepped, his colossal weight making the very ground shift under their feet. Vlad had never been one to fight on pure physical power; he was neither big nor strong enough to win without his brain.

That's why he had always thought the Hulk was such a waste of a hero, such a magnificent mind trapped in a mountain of muscle.

But now, attempting to go toe to toe with the living legend, he realized how wrong he had been. Because even though this being was the very embodiment of physical power, he knew his brain wasn't going to save him this time.

Set in the face of this being of brute strength, those emerald eyes shined with intelligence that he knew he wouldn't out-wit.

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dash

Dash… didn't know that he was playing with fire.

He wasn't aware that his favorite punching bag held enough strength in his pinkie finger to put him through the wall. He wasn't aware that the nerd's friend's backpack was filled with more ghost weaponry than most weapons vaults. He wasn't aware that the Goth had enough fighting experience to take him down in record time.

He didn't know he was playing with fire, and he wouldn't find out until it burnt him.

* * *

Sam and Valerie

I know she's trying to help, I do, really.

Does it mean I like her? No, no it doesn't. It just means I acknowledge that she tries.

Her problem is that she's trying too hard. Not all ghosts are evil, so why go out of your way to hunt them all when there's no need?

But, you want the real reason I don't like her, don't you? You think you know the answer, don't you?

I don't think you do.

Looking back, it's not the fact that she dated him that bothers me (okay, maybe a little), it's the fact that she hurt him. She hurt him so that he wouldn't get hurt while she hunted him.

How's that for a headache?

No, her friendship with Danny doesn't bother me (much), it's that she hurt him is what I've never been able to forgive.

* * *

Maddie and Desiree

One little wish. One little statement. It had lifted the veil from her eyes and shown her the truth.

She had wished she knew what was going on with her child, her son. And, oh, how she had seen. Now she had her answer, now she understood.

She'd always been told to be careful what you wish for.

* * *

I plan on using some of the suggestions that I didn't in this one in the next chapter, but if there's anything you really want to see, tell me.

Otherwise, an action/feeling and a character.

Ex. Sneering, Vlad. Or Smiling, Danny. Or Jealousy, Valerie.


	28. Chapter 28

I just want to say that I am so, so sorry it's taken this long. This past month has... drained me. Completely. I am really, really sorry, guys. :/

But, on a happier note, I love you guys. I see every one the reviews you leave, and I love every single one of them. I have the best fans in the world, seriously. You guys are amazing. I know this collection's been winding down, so thank you so much for sticking with it. You guys make this worth writing.

This one's a little bit choppy and more emotional than actual plot-based, but it's meant to be that way. Tell me what you think about it?

* * *

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Screaming-Dani

The sound rent the silence like an alarm, sharp and scared and _raw._

He was through the wall separating their rooms before the scream lost air, the darkness before him now washed in an unnatural green. He swallowed around the boulder in his throat, trying not to let the image affect him as much as it did. He knew he couldn't, of course. He loved her too much for that, cared about her far, far too much, but he thought he'd prepared himself.

It still shattered his heart.

* * *

Beaming- Kitty

She couldn't help it. No, really, she couldn't. It wasn't something she could stop or deter or anything, even when she wanted to. She _loved _him. She couldn't help it.

So, when he dropped down on one knee in the dark somewhere near the river, she couldn't help her reaction, she really couldn't. She just felt her heart soar and her lips spread into a smile that she thought would split her skin even as joyful tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

Fleeing-Maddie

Shame. It welled up in her chest and choked her.

She was supposed to be strong. Stable. Secure.

But. But… Her world had just collapsed around her, the universe inverting, and the sky falling and the air thickening around her. She. She couldn't… No.

So she had walked. And walked. And walked. She didn't even know which part of the town she was in, but it wasn't home and… and..

She was a coward.

* * *

Grimacing- Walker

It shouldn't have affecting him this much. It shouldn't have. Nope.

But it had. And he could still feel that punk slip from his grasp.

He snarled, breaking the cuffs in his hands as easily as if they were made of foam.

* * *

Contentment- Tucker

He looked around him, smiling to himself despite it all. Yes, there was a bruise marking his face from jaw to hairline, but he barely paid it any mind.

His team was all around him. Sam half-collapsed on Danny, her face serene even with the gash from the corner of her mouth to her jaw, her arms wrapped around Danny's waist protectively as if he weren't the one with powers. Danny's face calm, a smile tugging at his lips even with the blood caking his now-black hair and one of his hands tangled in Sam's hair while the other one was intertwined with hers. Jazz's red hair was a tangled mess across his shoulder and her delicate snores barely broke the silence. Dani's legs were tangled with his and Danny's, her head resting in Jazz's lap and one of her burnt hands rested on Tucker's knee.

As broken a picture as they were, they were Tucker's favorite. And there was no one else in the worlds he would rather be.

* * *

Looking (Danny Phantom and FullMetal Alchemist)

He stopped to hover right between Sam and Tucker, eyes on the two strangers sitting in the park.

He shook his head, noting the fact that neither looked like they were looking for trouble, despite the metal armor and limbs.

He sighed. "At least they didn't take tips from Skulker."

* * *

Fury-Danny

His vision burned red around the edges; just like his aura glowed radiant white and his hands shone green.

Normally, the power echoing through his voice would scare him, make him pause. Today, well, he only snarled. "_Where is she?"_

* * *

Selflessness-Dani

Maybe she was being selfish, trying to take the missions for herself. Maybe. People could call it that, if they wanted to. She didn't really care, honestly. But, well, she'd rather she got pegged with them than her siblings.

She could take Phantom's hits and come out alive. Or as alive as any of them really were. They couldn't. So, she took every mission she could, not because she wanted the honor, but because she couldn't stand it when they came back injured, let alone when they didn't come back at all.

She didn't know if it was selfless or selfish, but she didn't really care.

* * *

Thoughtless-Sam

She hadn't been thinking. That was all there was to it. Really. She won't try to make excuses or lie to you, she just wasn't thinking.

She'd thought she'd lost him. There was acid-crimson blood seeping through his suit and gashes covering most of his torso. He looked more dead than alive. She hadn't thought about it when he told her he was okay. No thoughts, just reaction.

She'd kissed him, of course. Hugged him to her and just reveled in the fact that he was alive.

It wasn't until after that she realized that people where staring and he still had blood-caked white hair.

* * *

Winking-Danny

They were teenagers, after all. And he just loved the way she smiled when he winked at her.

* * *

Misunderstanding- Dash

He looked at his knuckles, at the blood smeared there, the green flecks spread through the crimson stain, and then looked back up at Danny. His lip was bleeding, the strange green-flecked mess oozing down his face.

He stumbled back as Danny wiped the seemingly healing cut, glared at him, and stalked away.

* * *

Surprised (Danny Phantom and Avengers)

The agent had a wonderful poker-face. They all had to give him that much. "Give it a thought, Mr. Fenton. We could use someone with your team's know-how on our team."

He left them with a file folder. Sam flipped it open as soon as the he was out of sight. And whistled.

"You realize they have eyes on you, right?" She hadn't looked up from the folder.

"You realize I'm not going anywhere without you guys, right?" Danny said, looking over her shoulder at the files inside.

Tucker snatched a file out of the folder, holding it like it was made of gold. "Dude. You would get to work with Tony Stark. Tony Stark. And Bruce Banner. What is your problem?!"

Sam laughed, "Tucker, quit your fangirling and help us look through the rest of this.

* * *

Tell me what you think?

Suggestions are welcome. Surprise me. =]


End file.
